A Miko Of Her Own Kind
by Shurokami
Summary: when a strange mark shows up on Kagome's cheek in the shape of a hoshi, inuyasha and her are sent into an almost neverending quest to retrieve answers about her past. What has Mrs. Higurashi been keeping from poor Kagome? Pairings InuKag Rated M for later
1. A Hoshi Mark And A Tale Of Ancient Love

**A Miko of Her Own Accord**

Chapter One: The Hoshi Mark And The Tale Of A Familiar Love

Ever so carefully, a kuroi inu youkai kisses his daughter for the last time, placing her in the well to follow after her hahaoya.

"Good bye, my otome…we shall hopefully meet again in the future. Never forget that you will find love wherever you may go. Aishiteru my koinu. Sayonara for now." With that, the inu left with no more than a single tear falling down his cheek.

_Sixteen years later_

"Kagome! Hurry the FUCK up!"

"I'm coming Inuyasha, just please, be patient or I may just say the word or even stay here for another few days." That got his expression to change. The said boy, Inuyasha, hated it when the young miko left for her own era. Everyone in the group would become restless, even Shippo acted more whiny. He didn't know how she was able to affect him like this, or even why he was constantly thinking of her.

"Alright Inuyasha, I'm ready to go!" There was her cheery smile again. It always brought warmth into his heart of ice. But he would never tell that to her face.

"Finally! What the hell takes you so damn long ikeike?" Kagome just smiled. She could see past his hard coarse exterior to gaze at his almost puppy like attitude. To tell you the truth, deep down he was shy, lonely and scared of the world. Slowly but surely, this extraordinary girl melted his heart and broke his inner barriers to show him that he needn't be scared or lonely. She was determined to stay by his side and was there to help him face his fears, even if it meant seeing him love another. The thought of this brought Kagome's smile to falter, but only in the slightest bit.

"Gomen nasai Inuyasha. I just thought that maybe you might have wanted your ramen."

"Keh." That woman had an explanation for everything. Even though it was sweet for her to remember his favourite food of all time. Why did she have to be so fucking nice?

The two entered the well house, Inuyasha right behind the miko. From the kitchen window, Yuri watched her daughter and the inu hanyou leave to the very place Yuri would never be able to reach, home.

You see the young mother of two had been keeping a secret from her daughter since the day they both arrived at Higurashi shrine, a secret that was sure to leak out sooner or later. Soon would come the time when she could no longer hide it from Kagome. Just that morning, Kagome's necklace broke, the very thing locking away her true power.

"Oh well…when the time comes, she come to me or him… Koishii, how I miss you so."

_Sengoku Jidai_

"Eh-Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"What's with the hoshi on your cheek? Is it some kind of futuristic fash-ee-on trend?"

"Iie Inuyasha! Nani!" Kagome rushed to the nearest body of water, which just happened to be in Kaede's hut. Sure enough, on her left cheek, sat a single hoshi, as black as night.

"N-naze? Naze watashi nano?"

"Kagome-sama? Is something the matter?"

"Why are you so quiet Kagome-chan?"

"Hai! Why are you so quiet Kagome-okaa-chan?"

"…"

"Oi! Kagome! Why the hell did you run off!"

"…Everyone has to leave. My containment charm broke this morning…it's either they go or I go. I don't know what I might do if I stay here. Sayonara minna." With that, Kagome dashed to the well and catapulted in. when she was safe on the other side, she raced into the kitchen in search of her mother, in tears. Not a moment later did Inuyasha race in after her.

"Hahaoya, hahaoya. My concealment. I-I can't go back. All the youkai and hanyou are gonna get hurt okaa-chan. My powers are going to be uncontrollable."

"Keh. Kagome, if you were that worried about us, you shouldn't be. Us youkai and hanyou are more powerful than you think wench. Your puny miko powers won't purify us."

"Inuyasha…"

"Now quit your complaining and get the hell back there!"

"Iie Inuyasha…my miko powers are stronger than they appear. I concealed them, locked them away in that necklace, but now that it's gone…I won't be able to control them. Gomen nasai, demo, I cannot return knowing I may hurt Kilala, Shippo, Kouga or…you." That took him for a shock. She was actually genuinely worried about hurting her friends. Just then Yuri walked into the room, noticing Kagome's hoshi.

"I see the time has come. Kagome come sit down." Kagome went and sat down on the couch. Inuyasha felt that this was something meant between Kagome and her mother, and decided to take his leave, when suddenly Yuri's voice halted him. "Inuyasha, you might want to sit down too, considering this does concern you as well. Wondering what this woman who has been so kind to him was about to talk about that concerned him, he obediently sat down next to Kagome.

"Kagome…this is the story of how I came to meet and fall in love with your chichioya…"

_Flashback_

Running through the shrine in nothing but her summer kimono, a young maiden stumbles and falls down through the ancient well at her chichioya's shrine. A blue light surrounded her, sending her to a place where the grass always seemed green and they sky always blue, Sengoku Jidai.

Looking up, young Yuri Higurashi gazed at the one person who always seemed to be waiting for her, Inukai, the shiroi inu youkai general. He jumped down and swooped Yuri into his arms, only to drop her on the ground at the top of the well.

"Inukai! Why must you always do that! You baka!" the youkai just grinned. He loved pissing off the young girl from the future. Just the he heard the call of the one person who would forever torment him, his rival in his intended mate's affection, Yuudai, the kuroi inu youkai. The weird thing about it all was that Yuri had never met Yuudai before, but he had her. He would watch from afar, which would of course annoy Inukai to no limits.

All Inukai did was give a low growl as Yuri became transfixed in Yuudai's purple eyes. Yuudai, being the gentle youkai he was, bowed low for the beauty before him. In turn, Yuri gave a small blush, which only led to infuriate the shiroi inu even further.

"Konnichiwa miko-sama. My name is Yuudai, It is an honour to have met you." He gently grasped her hand to place a faint brush of the lips against her skin. To say she was not flattered would have been an understatement.

"Konnichiwa Yuudai-kun. My name is Higurashi Yuri. Pleased to meet you too, and please, don't call me miko-sama it makes me feel old. I'm only 16."

"Alright then, can I call you Yuri-chan?"

"Hai. That would be perfect."

"Oi! Inu koyashi! Get the fuck away from her!"

"Inukai…" You could sense the anger radiating off of Yuri at Inukai for ruining a wonderful moment. That meant it could only lead to one thing…

"Iie!" Did I mention you could also feel the fear radiating off of Inukai?

" Osuwari!" Crash! The sound of inu meeting dirt could be heard throughout the land.

"Kuso! Ikeike! What the fuck was that for!"

"Shut up Inukai, just…shut up for once in your life." Yuudai started laughing hysterically, to see his rival eating dirt from one word by this beautiful maiden was just too much for words.

"I think I should make haste while the koinu is still sleeping. Sayonara Yuri-chan! Until the next time we meet!" He gave Yuri a quick peck on the cheek and sped off into the sunset and from that day Yuri knew one thing about the friendship between Yuudai and herself. It wasn't a friendship.

It was love.

_End Flashback_

Yuri just smiled and sighed at the memory. "In a way, Inukai and myself kind of remind me of you and Inuyasha, Kagome."

Inuyasha thought about that statement. It did sound a lot like Kagome and him. Not to mention that that kuroi-inu reminded him of a certain fleabag…

"Funny thing about this all, is that Inukai is Inuyasha's father, if I remember correctly…"

"Hahaoya, do you mean to say that Inukai…Inuyasha's chichioya, is my…" Kagome couldn't even finish her sentence so Inuyasha decided to jump in.

"Holy Buddha! My oyaji is KAGOME'S oyaji!"

End Chapter one

* * *

A/N 

Okay so this is another one of my fanfics that I thought of randomly…what do you think? Is Kagome's father Inukai? Or maybe the troublesome Yuudai? You'll just have to read on to find out.

Until next time minna!

Adina

* * *

Dictionary Time!

* * *

Hoshi-star

Kuroi-black

Shiroi-white

Otome-daughter

Koinu-puppy

Ikeike-bitch

Gomen Nasai- sorry

Miko-priestess

Hanyou-Half demon

Youkai- demon

Chichioya-Father

Hahaoya-Mother

Koyashi-dung

Kuso-dammit

Yuudai-great hero

Kagome-wild flower

Yuri-lily

Inuyasha-Dog demon

Inukai-Dog Demon

Oyaji-old man (in this instince used as father)

Konnichiwa-hello

Iie-no

Hai-yes

Minna-everybody

Osuwari-sit

Nani-what

Naze-why

Naze watashi nano- why me

Koishii-beloved

Demo-but

* * *


	2. A New Adventure Into Their Pasts

A Miko Of Her Own Kind

Chapter Two: A New Adventure Into their Pasts

"N-Nani? Iie Inuyasha, your chichi is most definitely not Kagome's. No offence to you or your mother in any way Inuyasha, but I would never mate that baka. I believe your haha was his better match. I knew her personally and was my best friend in Sengoku Jidai. When I first saw you I knew in an instant that you were Inukai and Izayoi's musuko, and I was genuinely happy that Inukai had moved on from me and looked at the true beauty that wished for his love."

"S-so haha, are you saying that Inukai…isn't chichi?"

"Iie Kagome. It is true that Inukai and myself cared for one another, but it was not love. The moment I met your chichi I knew that he would be the one for me."

"So the fleabag won! Kuso!"

"Umm…Inuyasha…aren't you glad I'm not your nee-san?"

"H-hai…Gomen, I was thinking of this on a different level…. uhhh…" Inuyasha's face went haori red.

"Inuyasha…are you…blushing?"

"I-Iie." That only served to make the hanyou blush even more. In that instant Kagome understood. Inuyasha was still thinking of this as if it was she, Inuyasha and Kouga. He thought that because her haha had chosen the youkai that came into the group last, she would do the same.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's eyes held so much sympathy she stood up from her chair and went to hug Inuyasha. "Let's let haha finish that story. You have no need to get worked up ok?"

What Inuyasha saw in her eyes was not something he expected to see. He expected to see betrayal and deceit and other traits that meant she was not to choose him. Instead he found sympathy, devotion and…was that…love? "O-okay."

" Yuudai came by almost every single day after that. He brought flowers and other presents. Later when I asked Inukai about it, he mumbled that Yuudai was courting me, and by me accepting his gifts I was agreeing to the courtship. He had looked hurt that night, pain was evident in his eyes, and I'll never forget that look on his face. It was then that I realized that not one inu-youkai loved me, but two. That night was the most horrible night in my entire night. By my actions I had rudely rejected Inukai, who I had known since I first came to Sengoku Jidai, and had accepted Yuudai, a man who I had barely even known." Tears were now evident in Yuri's eyes.

"The next day I left, not wanting to hurt Inukai any more than I had already. I ran in the direction that the well was, hoping to seal it so I would never see Inukai's pained eyes or Yuudai's caring ones again. It was then that a panther youkai had attacked me. I had let out a scream; hoping one of my friends had heard me. Sure enough, just before the youkai was about to devour me, a white and black blur snatched me away. When I looked up at my saviour, it had turned out to be Inukai and Yuudai. Both inu looked down at me with anger in their eyes."

**Flashback**

Both inu youkai set down Yuri, Yuudai doing it a little more gentler. Fury was evident on both of their faces at the stupidity of the young miko for running off on her own.

" What the FUCK were you thinking Yuri! You know how dangerous these woods are and you were being too stupid to even remember to bring your bow and arrows! What the hell do you think would have happened if I didn't come in the knick of time? You would have been panther food!"

"G-Gomen nasai, Inukai…you were right, I was not thinking. I was being a baka. "

"Yuri, we're not mad at you. We were worried when we found you weren't in camp this morning. As soon as we heard you scream it only heightened our worry, mine especially." Anger no longer clouded Yuudai's eyes; instead there was only relief. That only made Yuri cry.

"G-Gomen nasai Yuudai. I-I did not mean to worry you. I just didn't want to deal with Inukai and you at the same time. It was too much. I was heading back to the well, to my era so that all of you would just forget about me. G-Gomen, Gomen nasai Yuudai! Please forgive me!"

"Sshh…Koishii, of course I forgive you. You are my intended and I cannot imagine the stress you are under because of my feelings and Inukai's. Go home for as long as you want so you may think about things without myself or koinu nagging you koibito."

A soft smile graced Yuri's face. "Arigatou Yuudai. I'll be back in a week with my answer for both of you." She turned to jump down the well when Yuudai snatched her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Aishiteru Yuri." He picked her up and gracefully dropped her down the well. This was going to be a long week. With that he plopped down next to the well to wait for her return.

** End Flashback**

"Aww that's so romantic!" Kagome squealed as she glanced at Inuyasha. He was covering his ears and looked as if he was thinking about something. Kagome blushed lightly, hoping Inuyasha was thinking of something romantic to do for her.

"So, oyaji loved you and haha?" Yuri nodded. "And you were his first love, right?" Again Yuri nodded. "But he chose Okaa, his second love, because you chose another?"

"Hai Inuyasha, why are you asking of this, is something like this happening to you currently?" curiosity filled the older miko's eyes. Seeing the hanyou blush she shook her head. "We'll talk about it later, when a certain little miko is out with her friends, hai?"

"Hai, Yuri-sama."

Kagome looked on as Inuyasha and her okaasan made this silent agreement. Kagome already knew Inuyasha was thinking of Kikyo. "Anyways, haha, what happened next?"

" Well, as I had promised Yuudai, I came back in a week. I had thought things over quite a lot and without the pressure of having to make a decision with both of them there, my decision was clear. I climbed out of the well to find a sleeping Yuudai. At the sound of my foot hitting the grass he awoke, staring at me in curiosity an wonder."

**Flashback**

"Yuri…" A smirk graced his lips, one of his fangs slipped outside. So much love and devotion was held in his amethyst orbs.

"Yuudai…I've decided. May you please go retrieve Inukai and meet me at the Goshinboku?"

"Hai." The kuroi inu youkai ran as fast as he could to retrieve his rival. Meanwhile Yuri took her time in getting to the Goshinboku. By the time she got there, Yuudai and Inukai were there waiting for her.

"Inukai, Yuudai. I want you both to know that no matter what I say here today, right now, I love you both. What my decision is just on who I love more. If I could have chosen both of you, believe me, I would have but alas, one of your hearts may be broken today."

"Just get on with it Yuri!" Inukai growled. Smiling gently at Inukai, Yuri walked over to him and pulled off the shinsei bizu around his neck. She went up on her tiptoes and whispered into his ears.

"You're free Inukai. I release you from your promise to protect me. Arigatou soshite sayonara my friend." Inukai looked down at Yuri with shocked and betrayed eyes. He was angry but he was going to have to listen to her wishes. Slowly he turned and walked away. "Inukai?" He turned around to look at Yuri, his lost love. "Iza's been waiting for a certain inu-youkai to start courting her. Why don't you go help her out hmm?" A small smile graced Inukai's lips.

"Hai." With that the great inu youkai general left in search of a certain demon slayer. Yuri turned to Yuudai now. Her eyes filled with compassion and love. In three steps she made it to him and again went on her tiptoes, but this time, laid a kiss on the shocked lips of the kuroi inu-youkai.

"Aishiteru, Yuudai." With that, the two love birds left to the nearest cave, never to be seen by her friends again. Izayoi the demon slayer, Inukai the shuroi inu youkai, Subarashii the kitsune, Kichiro the monk and Kororro the neko split up, seeing as the thing that held them together was gone as well.

**End Flashback**

"Wow… there is so many similarities."

"What ever do you mean Kagome?"

"Well…we have a demon slayer in our group, a monk, a kitsune, a neko and a shuroi inu hanyou and a miko…"

"But there is a difference Kagome dear, you see, there is another hanyou amongst you."

"Really? Who?"

"Keh you really are a baka aren't you Kagome? Your Chi chi's a YOUKAI and your haha is a NINGEN. What do youkai and ningen create?"

"Uhhh…hanyou?"

"Hai hanyou."

"But how can I be a miko and a hanyou? Wouldn't my miko powers purify myself?"

"Normally they would have Kagome, but you had special blood, blood that could tolerate miko and hanyou. That hoshi on your cheek is proof. Within the next couple of days you will see the rest of your transformation hunny. But for you to understand exactly who you are, you will need to find your chichi. He lives on the hills close to Kouga's den I believe. Travel a little further west and you will find the kuroi inu clan. Ask for Yuudai. If anyone asks about you or Inuyasha, say that Yuri sent you and say your name and relationship to Yuudai. Okay?"

"Hai okaa-chan"

"Aishiteru Kagome."

"Aishiteru Okaa-chan" With that, she turned to Inuyasha with a smile on her face. "Ready for another adventure?"

"Keh. You think I'm not? I've been as bored as hell after Naraku died."

"Well then, lets go tell the others we'll be gone for a while."

"Give me a couple of minutes. I'll meet you o the other side. I have to talk to your haha for a bit about something. Hai?"

"Hai. I'll wait for you." With that, Kagome left for the well, for Sengoku Jidai.

"Umm…Yuri-sama?"

"Hai Inuyasha? You wish to talk to me about your choice of mate I assume?"

"Hai. You see, Kikyo, my first love, wants me to go to hell with her, but Kagome, there's just something about Kagome that I just can't quite place in my mind. She's supposed to be Kikyo's reincarnation, but yet doesn't act a thing like her, and I love that about her. If what your story tells me is correct, then Kikyo is going to leave me for another, leaving me with Kagome, and I'm okay with that."

"You are very much like your chichi, did you know that, Inuyasha? He confessed to me that he held feelings for both Izayoi and myself. I was hurt, yes, but I knew she was meant for him, just as I was for Yuudai. Kouga is not like Yuudai. Think of Yuudai if you must in your perspective as Kikyo's hidden lover. I trust that you will make the proper choice when the time comes Inuyasha. Of that I'm sure."

"Arigatou, Yuri-sama."

"Onegai shimasu, call me Yuri."

"Hai, Yuri. Arigatou." He bowed respectfully and ran to the well house to follow his intended.

End Chapter Two

Ohayo Minna! Gomen for not posting sooner…I had my laptop confiscated and what not. So what are your predictions for the future chapters, I would love to hear them! Until next time,

Adina


	3. Search Of The One Called Chichi

Chapter Three: In Search Of The One Called "Chichi"

"So you're saying that your mother also fell down the well when she was your age?" Sango, the demon slayer asked of Kagome.

"Hai. And there was a monk, a demon slayer, a kitsune, and a neko with Inukai and Haha.

"Keh. Story seems a little too familiar. I think she's making it up."

"Osuwari."

"Gahh!" Everyone sighed as Inuyasha plummeted through the hut floor for the tenth time that day.

"Don't you ever say my Haha was lying, Inuyasha, she has never lied a day in her life, why would she start now?"

"Kagome-sama, what was the name of the monk? It is true that this story does seem familiar to me, and to the rest of us I assume."

"Hai. His name was…ummm… Kichiro I think." Miroku gasped at the name.

"Otou-san…"

"Nani? What do you mean by Otou-san Miroku-sama?" Kagome questioned.

"Kichiro…that was my Chichi. My chichi was in your haha's and Inuyasha's chichi's group."

"Wow… is that ever weird. We're replaying our parents' lives."

"Kagome-chan, what were the names of the others in the group?"

" Izayoi the demon slayer, Subarashii the Kitsune, Inukai, Inuyasha's chichi, Haha, and Korroro the neko."

"Izayoi…she was my aunt, on my father's side…" Sango whispered in shock.

"Oh no way in HELL! Sango is NOT my cousin!" Everyone turned to face Inuyasha; all had forgotten that he was present.

"Eww…Inuyasha's related to Sango? How could Baka-yasha be related to her? They're so…so…different!" Shippo piped up. "Hey…wait a minute…Subarashii was my chichi's name!"

"This is all too weird…we're all related to my haha's original group…" Kagome was pondering this. If they were replaying the story of their parents, then Inuyasha would end up choosing her, only to be declined and she chose Kouga. That was one thing she did not want to happen. If Inuyasha ever chose her, she would accept whole-heartedly. Little did Kagome know, Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines.

_If I am like my chichi, then I will end up choosing Kagome. Demo, Yuri said that I was a lot like chichi, but I was supposed to think of myself as Yuudai… so either way I get Kagome? If I think of myself as chichi, I end up choosing the second love, Kagome. If I picture myself as Yuudai, and he got Yuri, who is Kagome's Haha, which Kagome is supposed to be "playing" so technically, I still get Kagome. Wow, that was a lot of thinking…_

"Umm…anyways, can we move on to the next topic of discussion onegai?" Kagome broke Inuyasha's train of thought.

"Well Inuyasha and I have to go find my chichi. My Haha said that only he and myself may go, just because we're both inu-hanyou. We should be back in about a full moon cycle."

"A whole moon cycle Kagome-okaa-chan?" Shippo whined.

"Hai. Gomen Shippo-chan, demo, my chichi has to train me so that way I don't over-exert myself when I do get my full powers."

"O-okay…okaa-chan."

"Shippo…it's for everyone's safety. Trust me, if I was allowed to bring you I would in a heartbeat. It's only a moon cycle, and if I'm not back by then, you can pound Miroku-sama for everyday I am late. Hai?"

That put a smile on the young kit's face. "Hai Kagome-okaa-chan! See you in a moon cycle! And don't forget to stop off at your era to bring back some ninja food!"

Kagome went to pick up the kit and placed a motherly kiss on his cheek. "Alright, I won't forget. Be good for Sango-chan and Miroku-sama."

Shippo kissed her back. "Hai Kagome-okaa-chan!"

"That's my boy! Goodbye minna!"

"Goodbye Kagome! Goodbye Inuyasha! See you both in a moon cycle!" Sango, Shippo and Miroku replied as the two hanyou left in search of Yuudai.

"Keh. About time we got outta there."

"Oh hush. It's not everyday we go out by ourselves without them. Alone. With no one spying on us. Absolutely and tot-"

"Okay I get it wench! We're by ourselves, just like we used to be before the runt came into our lives." Inuyasha's cheeks filled with a light flush, barely noticeable to Kagome. (Hint: BARELY) Kagome smiled to herself. Maybe she did have a shot with the inu-hanyou after all.

That night, Inuyasha and Kagome set up camp in a clearing not to far from the wolf den. Once they got to Kouga's tomorrow, it would be another half-day's trip to Yuudai's inu-clan.

"Hey…Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"What did you and Haha talk about after I left?" Inuyasha turned haori red and replied in a whispered voice.

"Nothing that concerns you…now go to sleep." Disappointed, Kagome turned over in her sleeping bag, and went to sleep.

Once Inuyasha realized her breathing had slowed, he quietly whispered, "Everything that concerns you, my Kagome." Settling into his newest sleeping tree, he closed his eyes and drifted into a light rest.

**Kagome's Dream**

_A lone kuroi inu-youkai walked as slowly as he could to an ancient well in Inukai Forest. Gazing down at the little bundle with his amethyst eyes, he gave the tiny koinu a single kiss as she opened her eyes, amethyst, like his own. Her ears perked up at the mention of her name, but dropped when she noticed the sad tone in her chichi's voice. Her tiny black tail sank in between her legs as if she too, were sad._

_"Kagome, seek me out when you are older, ask questions about your chichi. You have to go to the place your okaa-san calls home for a while." A small whimper came from the kuroi koinu. "Now don't you look at me like that, pup. When you're older and your concealment breaks, I'll come to find you. Just don't forget my sent." With that, the kuroi inu-youkai gently lowered his precious cargo into the well._

_"Good bye, my otome…we shall hopefully meet again in the future. Never forget that you will find love wherever you may go. Aishiteru pup. Sayonara for now." With that, the inu left with no more than a single tear falling down his cheek._

**End Dream**

"Chichi!"

"N-nani? Kagome! Daijobu ka?"

"H-Hai…Inuyasha. I just had a bad dream. Memory. What ever."

"What about?" He already knew it had something to do with her father, considering she yelled his name out in the middle of Sengoku Jidai.

"Well it was when I was still a little koinu, my chichi was talking to me, saying that I had to go, but I would see him when I got older. He-he lowered me into the well so that I would be in the modern era with okaa-san. I think that was the last time I ever saw him. But why would he place me in the well Inuyasha, why?"

"You're a mesuinu, Kagome. By inu-youkai law, which ever gender the koinu is, it must remain with the parent of the same gender. For me, it was a bit different, because my chichi had died, so that only left me with my Haha. Your Haha probably left back to her era for some weird reason and the well wouldn't let her back. The only thing your chichi could have done was send you down the well and hope you made it to your Haha."

"Wow…I never knew you were that smart Inuyasha."

"Keh. I just choose not to show it."

"Yeah…right…"

"What!"

"Never mind Inuyasha. Come on, we might as well start early today."

"Keh. See! Now you're avoiding that I AM smart!"

"Baka-yasha…Osuwari. You should have just kept quiet if you were smart Inuyasha."

"Mesuinu…"

"Arigatou." Kagome started to walk away in the direction of Kouga's den, and, of her chichi. As she walked along the river, she glanced down to look at her reflection. Her eyes had changed so that they were similar to Inuyasha's, but instead of Inuyasha's piercing amber, Kagome's eyes were a soft violet. Her ears had moved from the side of her head to perching on top of a wild mane of blue-black hair. Wait a second… she had koinu ears! And…is that…a TAIL? Yes, sure enough, right behind her was a soft blue-black tail.

Inuyasha just stared at her. Well more like gaped at her. Kagome in hanyou form was drop dead GORGEOUS. But…he would never say that aloud…to her…nope.

It was a good ways into the day when a certain ookami youkai happened to drop by. Inuyasha growled, knowing that Kagome's new appearance would most certainly make Kouga want his Kagome even more.

"Hey Koinuyasha, I see you've moved on with another mesuinu, so, where's my woman? Back at the old woman's hut or what? Usually you don't leave her alone!"

"Ehem, uhh, Kouga-kun?"

"How the hell do you know my name wench!" _Wolf-shit doesn't recognize Kagome…this must be my lucky day. He's going to make a complete ass of himself so Kagome won't like him anymore! Whoohoo! My fucking lucky-ass day!_

"You don't recognize me, do you Kouga-kun?"

"I know a lot of wenches and believe me, you're not one of them! You're absolutely revolting to look at! How could I possibly know you?"

"Keh. Don't ever talk to my mate like that you wolf-shit!"

"That would explain everything. Only an ugly half-breed wench would mate with you Inutrasha."

"INUYASHA! Kouga! GRRRRRR!" To say that Kagome was pissed would be an understatement. She went up to Kouga and slapped him, claws out. As for Inuyasha… "OSUWARI!" Bam! "How dare you even say that without asking me! Why must you assume everything Inuyasha?"

"G-Gomen…" The hurt look on Inuyasha's face was enough to make Kagome cry. Not being able to see that look on his face, Kagome went to his side, only to help him up and hug him.

"Iie Inuyasha, Gomen nasai. I overreacted."

"K-Kagome?" Kouga's brain having finally kicked in, registered that the kuroi inu-hanyou before him was none other than the girl who stole his heart. Kagome just turned and glared at him.

"I knew you were putting on a façade. You just pretended to like me to get Inuyasha jealous! If you really did care you would have recognized me immediately just like Inuyasha did. Go to hell Kouga, and don't come back!" Inuyasha and Kouga were both shocked. KAGOME, good, sweet, caring Kagome, just told Kouga to go to hell. The only thought that Inuyasha had in his one-track mind was:

_That's one hell of a mesuinu hanyou! And she's all mine! Now to just convince her of it…_

Kouga just bowed his head and left, not saying a word to the two hanyou. Kagome, having enough of that place for now, started to sprint, hoping Inuyasha would get the hint. They needed to have a chat once they got to her chichi's den.

Inuyasha caught the hint all right. Too bad for Kagome he was still faster than her. "Wench…how many times have you tried to run from me, only to be caught five seconds after I realize?"

"Let's see, usually by the time you realize I've already made to the well, so I'd say four times. Including this one." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha carried her bridal style for the rest of the way. Now matter how fast she could run know, or how long she could run for, Kagome always loved being carried by Inuyasha. They reached the outskirts of a small village by nightfall, stopping far away and downwind of the village, just in case this was indeed kuroi inu territory.

"Smells like we found the inu-clan."

"How can you tell?"

"Use your nose wench." Said wench breathed in deeply, the aroma of pine needles and lilacs reaching her nose.

"Pine needles? Lilacs? There aren't any of those near here are there Inuyasha?"

"Iie. What you smell is the kuroi-clan. We'll go in the morning and search for your chichi. Hai?"

Kagome gave a small nod. "Hai."

"Keh. Good. Now go get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." A few minutes of silence passed as the young hanyou pondered on what Inuyasha had said earlier to Kouga.

"Inuyasha? Are you still awake?"

"What do you think?"

"About what you said earlier, is that what you think of me?"

"…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Keh." Kagome sniffed the air and smiled. Inuyasha's scent had changed from its normal musky forest smell to an even muskier smell. That must mean he was embarrassed.

"I'm just asking Inuyasha, if that is what you think of me as, all you have to do is ask if you could introduce me as such. I don't mind really, I was just a little surprised. You've never openly proclaimed anything like that."

"…" Still embarrassed. That only made the smirk on her face grow wider.

"Fine. Don't talk to me about it. Good night Inu…chan."

_D-did she just call me Inu-chan? And she doesn't mind being called my mate? Has Kami finally smiled upon me, the miserable half-breed?_

That night, Inuyasha had the best sleep of his entire life. He dreamt of Kagome being his mate and bearing him many pups. Sadly though, he was torn out of his happy dreams by Kagome's shrieks.

"Inuyasha! Wake up! Inuyasha! Let go of me you bastard!"

"OO a feisty one! Maybe the alpha would want this one, seeing as he hasn't taken a mate in 66 years."

"Wake up half-breed. You're in kuroi inu territory!"

"K-Kagome? Kagome!" When Inuyasha finally did awake, he was bound and in the inu village. Kagome was nowhere to be found.

"What have you done with my Kagome?"

"Your Kagome? Oh that mesuinu we brought to the alpha. Oh he'll be done with her shortly, though, you may be too late to mate her half-shit."

"Look the only reason we trespassed in kuroi inu territory is because her Haha sent me and her to find her chichi. He was a kuroi inu-youkai."

"And who is this Kagome's Haha? A ningen?"

"Hai. Her name is Yuri. Her chichi's name is Yuudai." The two guards holding Inuyasha captive looked at him with wide eyes.

With Kagome>

"Here's another mesuinu we found outside the village, Dai-sama."

"I am in no need of another mesuinu. I have lost the one I loved. Be gone with this one."

"W-wait! I'm looking for someone. He was very precious to both my Haha and me. I was wondering if you could help me find him?"

"And who, prêt ell are you looking for that would be a precious to a halfling?" Not turning around to even look at young Kagome, he could only guess as to who she could be looking for.

"Yuudai of the kuroi inu-youkai clan."

"And why, would this Yuudai be so precious to you and your Haha?"

"He's my chichi." The youkai's eyes widened as he turned around to face the miko-hanyou before him. The tail, ears and eyes were enough to prove she was one of them but that hoshi, that only belonged to him and one other.

"Kagome…"

End Chapter 3

A/N

Well there's another chapter! Wow, intense chap, Inuyasha and Kagome get separated, Kagome gets called mate and the alpha knows her. Could he be Kagome's long lost chichi? R+R to find out!

Adina


	4. Forgotten Memories

Chapter 4: Forgotten Memories

"Kagome…" The older inu-youkai turned to face our brave mesuinu-hanyou. The resemblance was amazing. Anyone could tell right away that the man standing before her was none other than Yuudai himself. Well…anyone could tell but Kagome.

"H-how do you know my name? Look, I'm just trying to find oof-" Yuudai charged his otome and held her tight in a death grip. Tears now lit in his eyes.

"I knew at least one of you would come back. Oh god my little koinu, how I missed you and your Haha!" To say Kagome wasn't shocked, just thrown off a bit.

"You're my chichi? You're Yuudai?" Now that Kagome had gotten a good look at him, he had the same eyes as her, that strange mesmerizing amethyst, a kuroi hoshi on his left cheek, a blue-black tail and blue-black hair tied in a pony in the center of the back of his head. Taking a small whiff, she vaguely remembers that scent of vanilla and pine. Tears sprung in her eyes. She had found him, after not knowing him for sixteen years of her life; she had found her chichi with the help of Inuyasha. Speaking of which…

"Oh my KAMI!"

"What, what is it Kagome?" Her father was indeed confused. One minute she was shocked, then crying of happiness, now freaking out. She must have inherited that trait from Yuri.

"Inuyasha!"

"Dare ga?"

"The shuroi inu-hanyou I was travelling with! Your guards were patrolling and took him away and brought me here! We have to find him!"

"Calm yourself young one. There is no need to find him."

"But!"

"Kurotaro!" The kuroi youkai yelled for the nearest guard.

"Hai Yuudai-sama?"

"Go fetch me Inuyasha. He is one of the prisoners being held captive. Now!"

"Hai!" The guard fled for the prisoner holding hut. In a few moments, three guards could be seen dragging a silver haired, red lump over to Yuudai's hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rushed to him and growled at the guards. "How dare you do this to him! He didn't deserve it! He was just helping me out!" Flexing her clawed hands, she lept to swipe at the offending youkai.

"Woah. Just because you think you're the kunshu's new mesuinu doesn't mean you get to order us around wench." One of the guards slapped Kagome in the face, claws extended. Upon hearing Kagome gasp in pain, both Inuyasha and Yuudai growled.

"Kagome!" Ripping his arms free of their grasp, Inuyasha punched the guard who had hit her, and knocked him unconscious. "Don't EVER touch Kagome or I'll make sure you don't live to see tomorrow." Turning to face Kagome, he went up to her and started licking her face, cleaning the scratches left by the youkai's hit. Kagome gasped, he wasn't in his hanyou state anymore, sure he looked like his normal self, but his scent had altered slightly and purple jagged slashes appeared on either side of his face. Once he was done licking her cheek, he sniffed her, making sure she was still unmated. During this time, Yuudai had whacked both of the guards.

"Don't EVER hit my otome, you know the rules! I should have you both beheaded for this!"

"G-gomen, Yuudai-sama. Onegai, onegai, what will my mate and own otome think if they found out. Onegai Yuudai-sama, would you really let them live alone, knowing my pup could be killed and my mate taken by another?" One of the two youkai cried. The other youkai nodding his head in agreement.

"Iie. You are right. But this outbreak shall not go unpunished. You are both to aid Kagome and-" Yuudai turned around to face the silver haired hanyou. Recognition dawned on his face and with another small gasp he whispered "Inukai…" Hearing his own chichi's name, Inuyasha turned to face the kunshu of the kuroi inu clan.

"Keh. My oyaji's dead. Been dead for a long time. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're Yuudai?" Yuudai nodded.

"You're his son, Sesshomaru?"

"Keh. No! How did you think that one up! I ain't no cold bastard like him!"

"Chichi, this is Inukai-sama's other musuko, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled sweetly and gazed at the said hanyou. What she saw in her eyes, one could only describe as relief and…what was that other look? "Inuyasha…"

"I-I thought I lost you. Kagome…" Inuyasha embraced Kagome for the second time, hot wetness climbing to the front of his eyes.

"Inuyasha…I can't breathe." Blushing, Inuyasha let go of her just as the jagged stripes left his face. Kagome smiled, Inuyasha was safe and unharmed…well…unharmed enough to still be able to move.

"Oh! Inuyasha, this is Yuudai, my chichi, as you had guessed." Inuyasha nodded his head, as did Yuudai.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, I insist you both stay in the village, at least for tonight. I am truly sorry for what my men have done, but I must ask Inuyasha, what is your relation to my otome?" Once again, Inuyasha and Kagome's face light up in a brilliant shade of red.

"Umm…hehe…chichi, we haven't really discussed that ourselves…heh…" Inuyasha just nodded. Really, they hadn't talked about it yet, but he knew it would come up sooner or later, especially sooner now that he had told Kouga that Kagome was his mate. Geez, a simple little bad timing with wording and it starts THIS. No doubt Yuudai would talk to him about Kagome now too.

"Well if you are not mated, at the least intended, I have suitors that would be delighted to be your mate." Yuudai said happily. Inuyasha growled.

"No fucking way. She's not mating someone she doesn't know.I won't allow her to do that to herself! Kagome can decide who she wants to mate and obviously, it wouldn't be a stranger! She even turned down Kouga, who she's known for three years! What makes you think she would choose some random youkai?"

"I see…so you have laid claim on my otome, Inuyasha?"

"Keh, none of your business."

"Inuyasha…don't be so rude to Tousan."

"At least you have some manners otome. Inuyasha and myself will be taking a walk before supper. You may wander around the village and get to know your people. After all, you are the heir to this tribe, we wouldn't want the new kunshu to not know her own people she commands, do we?" Kagome shook her head no and smiled.

"Umm, kunshu-sama?"

"Oh, you're still here…what do you want?"

"This mesuinu is your otome, sir?" Yuudai nodded. The guard turned to Kagome and bowed deeply.

"Gomen nasai for disobeying and striking you my lady, I hope you will forgive both myself and my friend here for our rude behaviour to both you and your intended." Once again, the two hanyou were haori-red.

"Umm…we accept your apology, but please, don't refer to Inuyasha as my intended, he has a name."

"Hai, my lady."

"Onegai, Kagome desu." Inuyasha was hurt by Kagome's words. Did she not want him as a mate? He knew he was indeed unworthy of her, but to hear it out loud broke his heart. Inuyasha looked down at the ground as if in shame.

"Inuyasha? What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing…nothing important to worry yourself over, wench." Kagome eyed him suspiciously. She wondered what was bugging him about what she had said. She rethought what she had told the guard and gasp when she figured it out.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and hugged her beloved hanyou. "I didn't mean it that way, I just thought he should have given you more respect by calling you by your name, not what your status is with me. Baka-yasha." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing both hanyou to turn bright red, and ran farther into the village.

"It seems she has already chosen her mate." Inuyasha jumped, having forgotten that the elder youkai was standing right behind him. Inuyasha turned around to face Yuudai suspiciously.

"Alright cough it up. I know you knew who I was when they first brought me here. How?"

Yuudai chuckled. "It is more of a question of when and where I knew you and why you and Kagome don't remember, pup."

"Keh. I ain't no fucking pup."

"Of course, but to me you will always be that little pup that Inukai and Izayoi dragged along with them to come play with my otome every once in a while."

"Nani!"

"Hai. I knew you when you were a pup Inuyasha, or should I say, Mori-chan?" The name rang familiar in Inuyasha's mind. His friend, Rira, before the accident that ultimately caused her demise, called him that. She was only three at the time of the attack, he, four.

"Rira-chan…" ultimate depression hit him. He had forgotten about her after that day, the pain too hard on the young hanyou at the time. It was the first time he had ever witnessed a death, and it had hurt him a little more than everyone else because he had thought that Rira was going to be his mate when they grew older. Why would Yuudai bring up these memories he obviously didn't want.

"Yes, Rira-chan, that was the name you gave her. Your parents miss you, you know?"

"Nani? They're both dead! How could they miss me?"

"So I see, he altered your memories, so you would forget them and Kagome…"

"What do you mean!" Inuyasha was panicking; he didn't like being left out of the loop, at all. Yuudai sighed; it was going to be a long time before dinner was served tonight.

"It started just after I had put Kagome in the well. Both you and her were begging me not to, and believe me when I say I didn't want to do it, but I had to follow youkai law or we would have all been killed. Needless to say, after she was gone you ran. A wicked spider demon named Naraku kidnapped you and that was the last time your parents or myself ever saw you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha took all of this new information in. Naraku had kidnapped him as a pup and altered his memories so that he would believe his parents were dead. He also knew Kagome as a pup…no wonder he always felt a strong connection to her, even without the kotodama around his neck.

"Kagome…is Rira-chan…" A smile grew on Yuudai's face. The young pup finally remembered. "Kagome…I had claimed her when we were just pups, didn't I? That's why I feel like I have to protect her as if she was my mate." That little information shocked Yuudai. He had forgotten that day, when Kagome had come home happier than usual, telling him of the shuroi-hanyou's claim. He was livid. She was only three years old for kami's sake! A pup being claimed, he had certainly never heard of it! The old memory had brought up his anger towards the hanyou, but he wouldn't confront Inuyasha about it after 63 years.

"Hai. You did. You had felt that connected to her since the first day you met, if I recall correctly." Inuyasha gave one of his rare smiles at the mention of this. So he already had an intended, and of his choice too, his parents were still alive and here, he was accepted. Maybe Kagome and him weren't going to go back to the group…maybe being the important part. "Now…about my otome…" Inuyasha blushed, knowing what this topic would bring.

End Chapter Four

* * *

A/N

Yay! Another chapter done. Well, before I post the next chapter, I want at least ten reviews!

Ja!

Adina-chan


	5. Training the Not So Koinu

Chapter 5- Training the Not So Ko-inu

Kagome sat between Inuyasha, who she thought would be permanently red, and her Chichi, who had a pretty smug look on his face. What the hell was going on? Why was Inuyasha blushing whenever he looked at her? He had never done this before…

"So, Kagome? From what Inuyasha has told me, you need training. And a little bit of a history lesson?" Kagome turned to face her chichi and smiled.

"Hai…I would like to learn more about my youkai heritage and laws, also to gain some insight on my own past here. It seems a lot of the tribe remembers me, demo, I don't remember them…it's kinda depressing."

"Don't worry, you'll have your memories and a bit of surprises by the time we're done with you otome."

"Arigatou." Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha again. She looked at his plate, seeing he hadn't eaten anything. "Ano…Inu-chan?" He turned to face the object of his desires and as soon as he caught her gaze, his face went back to haori red.

"N-nani, Kagome?"

"You haven't eaten anything…"

"Ohh…ano…I'm not hungry." Yuudai decided this was the time to add his two cents and embarrass both hanyou.

"Inuyasha, you must eat. After all, mating season is only a month away. And I'm pretty sure your intended wouldn't want to be disappointed." With that, Yuudai closed his eyes and took a sip of tea, cracking one eye slightly open to see Inuyasha go redder than haori red, a new high for him. Kagome, on the other hand, was oblivious.

"Tousan, what's so important about mating season? And besides, Inu-chan doesn't have an intended, so why would mating season matter to him?" Yuudai chuckled.

"Kagome, my otome, mating season is where inu-youkai come together to do the birds and the bees. And as for Inuyasha having an intended, you are incorrect in that matter; he was the youngest of hanyou and youkai to have an intended. He's had one since he was four…" Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a questioning glance.

"Dare Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was a tomato by now, and he muttered something under his breath, so quiet Kagome barely caught it with hanyou hearing.

"Dare Inuyasha? Gomen demo, I didn't here you…"

"Rira-chan."

Kagome was shocked. Why was he making the moves on her and blushing if she wasn't even his intended. She was hurt and Inuyasha could see it. It was obvious she didn't remember her nickname from when they were pups. Kagome turned and left the hut.

"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha rushed out of the hut after her. After about five minutes, he found her sitting up in a tree in the forest surrounding the village. The same tree he had slept in last night… "Kagome…can I explain myself?"

"Go for it. It really doesn't matter to me, who's going to listen anyways. You'll just be rambling. I won't be the one listening." Inuyasha sighed. He knew she would be listening; she was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Keh. Fine. Rira was a child hood friend. Our parents were best friends. Rira-chan was my first friend, and a hanyou just like me. We used our scents as nicknames so that if anyone asked our names, we wouldn't be beaten up for who our parents were… My nickname when I was a pup was Mori-chan." Kagome's eyes widened. She knew that name. Flashbacks of when she was younger ran through her mind. In all of them, there was a silver haired hanyou with amber eyes and koinu ears…Inuyasha.

"I-I am…I am Rira… aren't I, Inu-chan?" She didn't even notice that he was sitting on her branch in front of her with the goofiest grin on his face. With the smallest nod she smiled and launched herself into Inuyasha's arms, sending them catapulting to the ground. "Eheh…Gomen Inu-chan…" Inuyasha had turned as they fell to avoid getting Kagome hurt, thus taking the full impact of the fall.

"It's okay Kago-chan."

"Kago…chan? Where did you come up with that nickname?"

"I don't know…it just kinda came to me…"

"I see…well Inu-chan, we better get back before tousan sends the search party."

"Hai. Wait just a moment Kago-chan." Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and turned her back to face him.

"Ano…Inuyasha?"

"Nani, Kagome?"

"Why…why did you stop me?"

"For this." Inuyasha placed one of his hands at the back of Kagome's neck and the other on her waist. He leaned down to meet her face in a passion filled kiss. Kagome was shocked. When did Inuyasha get so bold when it came to intimacy? But soon she got over her shock and returned the kiss, placing her own hands behind his neck to pull him closer. Once they could no longer breathe, both parted for air. Inuyasha had that goofy grin on his face once more. Kagome was breathless.

"Inu-chan…"

"Hai?"

"Why the hell didn't you do that sooner!"

"Keh. Watashi suru nai shitteiru…"

"Figures…"

"Keh." Inuyasha gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Come on, they'll be waiting for us."

"Hai." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in hers as they both walked in blissful silence back to Yuudai's hut. Once they reached the hut, Yuudai looked at both of them with a smile, and then sighed.

"I guess I won't have the honour of selecting my otome's mate?" Inuyasha growled at the thought of another being touching his Kagome. Kagome just politely shook her head no and smiled.

"Gomen Tousan…"

"It's alright. I knew as soon as you came home that day 63 years ago that I would never get that chance. Unfortunately, I also thought your Okasan would have still been with me so we may have a second daughter…"

"Tousan? You've really suffered these past years because of Haha and me, haven't you?"

"No, not really. Sure it has been lonely, but I was alone before I met your Okasan, so it just took awhile to get back into old habits. Now go to sleep, you will start your training in the morning, after our guests leave."

"Guests, tousan? Who?"

"You will find out tomorrow. Now sleep. You too Inuyasha."

"Hai tousan/sir." Kagome turned to face Inuyasha.

"Since when do you say sir?"

"Keh. Since he's the Chichi of my intended."

"Alright. Now come on, let's get to bed. I can't wait to see who's coming tomorrow." Kagome walked over to her sleeping mat her Chichi had set out for her while Inuyasha followed. Kagome looked over at him quizzically. "Ano…Inuyasha? Your bed is over there…on the opposite side of the hut…by my Chichi."

"Well, don't you want me near you? To protect you from…ano…other…youkai? Eheh…" Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"If you wanted to sleep next to me Inuyasha, all you had to do is ask…I AM your intended you know. I wouldn't mind…" Inuyasha smiled and walked over to Kagome's mat and laid himself down. Kagome crawled in beside him, her back to his chest. Inuyasha placed his arm around her waist protectively and that was how both fell into their deep sleep, content in each other's arms. On the other side of the room, Yuudai watched with sad eyes.

"Kagome, otome, you and Inuyasha have endured so much yet this is only the beginning. All will be explained tomorrow when for the first time in 63 years, everyone but this old youkai will be happy…Yuri…how I miss you koibito…" With that the kuroi inu turned as not to look at his otome and soon to be musuko and fell into a light sleep. No one witnessed the single tear that graced Yuudai's cheek.

Next Day

"Kagome, Inuyasha, get up. Our visitors will be arriving shortly." Both teenagers moaned in annoyance of being woken up with the sun. They felt so content at the moment that neither wanted to be pulled from their intended's grasp. But sadly, one impatient tousan wasn't going to stand for tardiness.

"Now. Both of you, UP!" At the command both shot upright. Glaring at Yuudai silently, Inuyasha scowled. If only he had a few more moments with Kagome…he would have been in heaven.

"Tousan…why would our guests come so early? I wanna sleep some more…" a drowsy Kagome whined.

"They come early because both myself and our male guests have duties to attend to later on in the day. Now hurry and get dressed. They will be arriving shortly."

"Hai…" Kagome shooed both men outside so she could get dressed into a formal kimono her Haha had made her. When she said it was okay to enter, Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his skull at the sight of his hanyou.

Kagome was wearing lilac kimono. On the edges were black sakura blossoms set out in a triangle, much like Sesshoumaru's design on his haori. She wore a black obi, which was secured on by a matching lilac cord. The colouring matched her eyes perfectly. She had even taken the time to tie her hair up in a high ponytail. If Inuyasha had died right there on the spot, he would have died one happy hanyou at the honour of even looking at such a goddess. Kagome's father gave a slight nod of approval. Inuyasha saw no need to change. He really didn't have anything to change in to. So they both walked out of the hut to give Yuudai some privacy. As they were walking around the village, they noticed three figures approaching the village. As they got closer, the couple noticed that the man and younger woman were shuroi-youkai.

"I-Iie…" Inuyasha was wide-eyed. It couldn't be…

"Inuyasha? Do you know them?" The younger youkai stopped and sniffed the air and smiled.

"Inu-chan! Kag-chan!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Okay now I could understand how they might know you. You're from their clan, but me? How the hell do they know ME?" the small group of travellers neared them and the ningen gave a gasp.

"Inuyasha? It is you! Yuudai said…Yuudai said that you were here but we had to come see for ourselves. Oh we've missed you so much Inuyasha." The woman stared crying as the male youkai held her. Just then, Yuudai appeared with a smile.

"Ohayo Inukai, Izayoi, little Kyoko." All three turned and smiled at Kagome's Chichi.

"Ohayo Yuudai-Otou-chan!" The younger youkai, Kyoko, ran and hugged Yuudai. Inuyasha didn't understand who or why this girl was called little. She seemed to be older than Inuyasha and Kagome…almost looking around Sesshoumaru's age. Speaking of the old fart of a brother, this inu looked to be Sesshoumaru's exact copy, except where his markings were smoothed curves, hers were jagged lines, the crescent moon and tail were also opposite of Sesshoumaru's. Her tail sat on her right shoulder while his nii-san's sat on the left. Plus this youkai seemed a lot let stoic and cold. As much as she reminded Inuyasha of Sesshomaru…she was his exact opposite. Inuyasha then turned his attention to the other two beings. One he recognized easily, the other he could only guess as to who he was.

"Inuyasha, I thought you would have been a little more happier seeing your parents and nee-san for the first time in 63 years…" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Nee-san? But- " Yuudai looked sympathetically over to his ex-rival and his mate's best friend.

"Gomen nasai Inukai, Iza, demo…I don't think he has fully regained his memories just yet." Izayoi looked between her musuko and Yuudai with fright.

"Fully regained his memories? What do you mean Yuudai-kun?"

"It was recently brought to my attention Iza, that while held in captive by Naraku, his memories were also altered. He has no recollection that you are still alive and no memory of either Inukai or Kyoko. The only one he remembers from his past is my little Kagome." It was then that the ex-slayer noticed the other hanyou.

"Ka-Kagome? Is that really you? You've grown so much Kag-chan!" Izayoi ran and hugged Kagome tightly, letting her tears fall freely. "We all thought you were dead after Yuudai put you in the well…it was just too silent. I nearly killed Yuudai for it! Oh Kagome…little Kag-chan…welcome home darling. Now tell me, how is your Haha?" Kagome looked at Izayoi and smiled. How this woman reminded her of her best friend.

"Haha is doing wonderfully. She really has missed you all. When I was little, she often told me of you Izayoi-san." Izayoi shook her head smiling.

"Please, drop the formality. Everyone here knew you as a baby and watched you grow till you were three…even my little Inu-chan here saw you as a young pup. I still remember the way he held you protectively and growled at anyone who came within five meters of you. He always said he could protect you better than your parents. He never really let you out of his sight when we came to visit and he would always fight with the other village pups who picked on you or wanted to claim you." Kagome smiled at the thought. _He always has been there for me, hasn't he?_ Kagome climbed out of her thought when her Chichi decided to clear his throat and look at her.

"Kagome. This brings me to the start of your training. I want you to go retrieve you Okasan." Kagome chuckled a bit.

"That seems a little too easy Tousan. After all me and Inuyasha-"

"Inuyasha will not attend this trip with you. You are to go by yourself and come back. No weapons will be given to you, otome. You will have to rely on your youkai half to get you and your Okasan here safely." Kagome's eyes widened on shock as Inuyasha growled.

"She won't go. I won't let her. I have always been there to protect her and I always will be! She's not going alone!"

"She is Inuyasha. You are to remain here to retrieve your memories along with your family."

"Kagome is my family!"

"Not yet pup."

"Inuyasha…" Said hanyou turned to look at his mate-to-be with anger in his eyes.

"You're not going Kagome and that's final."

"Onegai Inuyasha, demo…I have to learn to fight and protect myself. I see tousan's logic in this. I'll be back before mating season. Hai? If I'm not…then you can come and find me. Okay? If it helps, I'll make pit stops on the way and stay with friends and send you letters saying I am all right. Will that help Inu-chan?" Inuyasha nodded his head. He knew the kuroi youkai was right in his ways of training her; he just didn't want to think of Kagome alone in the woods with no one there to protect her.

"Hai. But I swear, if you're not back in time, I'll send both packs after you to find you. So you better come back soon wakarimashita?"

"Wakarimashita, Inuyasha. Aishiteru soshite sayonara for now."

"Aishiteru Kagome." With that, the young hanyou walked inside her chichi's hut and prepared her things for departure. Once all her things were packed, she kissed Inuyasha good-bye and waved to everyone. When she reached her father, that man who had given her life, she hugged him and whispered, " I'll bring her back, don't you worry Tousan." Yuudai smiled and whispered back, "Arigatou otome. Come back safely, we wouldn't want the pup over there to get too angry with this whole training bit and make you stop now would we?" with a chuckle from both father and daughter, Kagome was off, leaving three shuroi-inu, a ningen and a kuroi-inu standing alone on the hill, smiling.

End Chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Well…that took a little longer than expected; I had a sort of writer's block when Izayoi, Inukai and Kyoko came in. Speaking of Kyoko, isn't she a surprise al her own? I figured there had to be someone to keep Inukai and Iza company, so out popped Kyoko. So anyways I want 20 reviews before I post chapter 6 so keep them coming. Oh and Izayoi's past will be explained when Kagome comes back from her journey.

Ja ne!

Adina-chan


	6. The Reason She Left

Chapter Six: The Reason She Left

"Okasan! I'm home!" Kagome stepped into the doorway of her Okasan's home for the first time in two weeks, excited that she was halfway done her mission. She went into the kitchen to where her mother usually was, making something for someone. Surprisingly, her mother was sitting at the kitchen table, as if she was expecting her home. Her mother had a grim look on her face. "Okasan?" Surprise now caught the young mother's face as she realized her daughter was home.

"Kagome? Is that you dear?"

"Hai Okasan. It's me." Kagome blushed at her mother's warming smile at her new appearance.

"Kami I haven't seen you like this in years! Well come sit down, I expect to know why you're here when you are supposed to be training yourself at your chichi's village."

"Well, that's actually why I'm here, Haha. This is my first mission, to bring you back to chichi. So go pack your things Haha, let's grab Souta from school and leave Sofu a note. I want to get on the road as soon as possible because without Inuyasha's youkai speed we're going to need two weeks to get there. If I am going to get back before the deadline we have to leave by tonight." At these words, Yuri shook her head sadly.

"Gomen Otome, demo, I cannot return to that side of the well. Yes, that place brings me joys and wonderful memories, but also sad ones. Some of my closest friends have died in that era, and, I cannot bear the pain of walking through those memories." Kagome looked at her Haha sadly. Sengoku Jidai held many wonderful memories for her mother and for her, of that she was sure, but in order to release those memories from her mind she needed her Haha to relive the nightmares she faced.

"Okasan, we have to go. It is for your good, as well as my own. Your friends' miss you Okaa…Chichi misses you! Don't you want us to be a family again?" Yuri nods her head, tears now falling from her eyes. "Then you must go back and see them. So let's get Souta and go Okaa, go back to a world we all belong in. Please? Inuyasha needs me there, and I can't stand the thought of leaving you here Haha, especially since that meansa i would have failed my first mission!. Not when both you and tousan have gone through so much pain and suffering from being apart. No one deserves that." Kagome was now crying, begging her mother to understand. She even began to whimper to pull off an even greater effect. Sighing, Yuri nods her head in defeat, but not before making sure Kagome understood what exactly she was asking her to do.

"Kagome, there have been some things that you need that I have kept from you for quite some time now. Here, come sit." Obediently, Kagome sat down on a chair to await whatever news her mom had to tell her. Looking to her daughter, Yuri sighed and began an explanation that spanned over 13 years. "Kagome. What I am about to say will come at a surprise for you, and may explain a lot about what happened in Sengoku Jidai." And so her explanation began.

"Thirteen years ago, around the time you and I had left Sengoku Jidai, Inukai and Yuudai began to receive messages from an unknown youkai, threatening both your and Inuyasha's lives. At first, we thought none of it. No youkai or ningen could ever penetrate the combined forces of the kuroi and shuroi clans. And then, you and Inuyasha had decided to go out of the village one day." Kagome's eyes widened in horror. A flashback resonated in her inner eye, showing her that day. The day Inuyasha was kidnapped.

Flashback

_Both of them were in the fields picking flowers for their respected Okasan, when a dark cloud appeared over their head. Scared, Kagome hid behind Inuyasha, her petit protector. The dark cloud surrounded them both and Inuyasha's hand grasped her own as the cloud began to swirl into a tornado._

_"Rira! Don't let go! Promise me you WON'T LET GO!" Kagome nodded her head as tears sprung to her eyes. Her best friend, her only friend, was in obvious pain from the pulling effect of the tornado and there was nothing she could do._

_"I won't Mori-chan! I promise!" but as she said so, she felt herself slipping fro his grasp. "M-Mori! I can't hold on much longer! MORI!" Kagome yelled as she felt herself lose Inuyasha's hand and watch him disappear into the darkness. Just as quickly as the cloud had come it had disappeared, leaving her alone in the meadow. A faint whisper of Rira had been heard before the cloud disappeared, but that was the only sign that Inuyasha had been with her only moments before._

End Flashback

"Oh my Kami…Naraku…kidnapped Inuyasha that day. And I didn't do anything to stop it…it's my fault he went through all that pain that day. I wanted to go pick flowers when he said he had a bad feeling and I didn't listen! It's all my fault!" Kagome hid her face and began to cry. Yuri got up from her chair and hugged her daughter.

"Kagome don't you dare blame yourself. It was not anyone's fault but Naraku's. You did not know he would kidnap Inuyasha, you didn't even know about the threat. So it couldn't have been your fault."

"Demo, Okasan! I-I could have picked flowers INSIDE the village walls! I could have listened to Inu-chan! I could have-" Yuri shook her head.

"Don't think about what you could have done Kagome, because you can't change the past, as much as you want to. No settle down otherwise were are not leaving by tonight." Kagome sniffled and pulled herself together. Looking at her mom she awaited the rest of the story. "Anyway, when you came back without Inuyasha, we began to panic. We searched the field you and Inuyasha had said you two would be in, but Yuudai, Inukai, Sesshomaru and Kyoko could not even find a trace of his scent. He was gone Kagome. It was like he had vanished into thin air." Yuri began to tear up at the painful memories. "Inuyasha remained missing for three days. On the fourth night, he walked into the village, unharmed. We were all so happy that we failed to notice any differences…his face in particular or his scent…" Kagome nodded her head in horror.

"He was in his youkai form…"

"Hai. You ran up to him and hugged him. You were crying and asking for forgiveness, but he said nothing. In fact he just stood there and started to snarl at you. No one could have predicted what he did next Kagome…"

"Wh-what did he do Haha?"

"Honey, remember that scar that's on your arm, the one you can't remember how on earth you got it?" Kagome nodded her head slowly, the shook it.

"No…he would never hurt me…Inuyasha would never…do that…not to me…"

"I'm afraid he did Kagome. Naraku made him forget everyone, including you. After that, he turned on the other youkai, killing at least three adults, but when he went up against his own brother, the man he looked up to, it triggered something in him. He tried to stop himself Kagome, you could see it in his eyes. All the things he was doing, he was dying at the thought of hurting innocent youkai…and you. After Sesshomaru had been knocked unconscious, Inuyasha regained control of himself. He was horrified. I have never seen a child in more pain that he, otome. It honestly broke everyone's hearts, seeing him cry like that over his brother. He thought he had killed Sesshomaru." Another flashback hit Kagome.

Flashback

_"Sessho…what…what have I done? Sessho-nii-san…gomen…SESSHO!" A little girl identical to Sesshomaru walked carefully to her little brother._

_"Inu-chan… it wasn't your fault, he'll be just fine. You wait and see Inu…" She held Inuyasha tightly and tried to sooth the young pup._

_"Demo, Kyo-chan, I-I I killed youkai! Three innocent youkai and hurt Sessho-nii-san badly. They didn't even do anything wrong! And…and I hurt…" Inuyasha turned to look at his little intended, getting out of Kyoko's grasp and walked towards Kagome and took her arm into his bloodied hands, and pulled her kimono sleeve up. There, he saw a long gash that only a claw could have made. "I hurt…Rira-chan…I hurt my intended…oh Kami! I'm a monster just like he said!" With that the little hanyou ran into the forest, never to be seen by either clan again for 63 years._

_"Wait! Mori-chan! MORI-CHAN! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND! MORIIIIII!" Kagome tried to chase after her friend but was restrained by none other than his older brother, who surprisingly regained consciousness. "Lemme go Sessho! Mori needs me! I said lemme go! LEMME GO-O-o…" tears fell from the young pup's eyes as she tried to pull out of the teen's grasp. "Lemme…go…he…needs…me…" She pounded on Sesshomaru's chest weakly._

_"Gomen Kago-chan demo, we don't know what he might do to you in this state…he killed three FULL-GROWN YOUKAI Kago… who's to say he won't turn on you? Who's to say he won't kill you? I don't want to see you hurt worse than you are Kagome…as much as it pains me to say it; we have to let Inuyasha go on his own. Another is controlling him right now; no one in the clans can trust him. Gomen."_

_"No! Mori-chan isn't that weak to be controlled by some stupid youkai! He's not! MORIIII!" Kagome pulled out of Sesshomaru's grasp and ran into the forest, only to be caught by her father._

_"No pup. Sesshomaru is right. At this point in time it is too dangerous for a three-year old pup to be out on her own looking for someone who just might kill her because he does not recognize his own intended. Besides…it's past your bedtime…now march into that hut and go to sleep. We'll all look for a way to break Inuyasha's possession in the morning. Hai?" With a solemn face the hanyou nodded her head and went to kiss each family member goodnight. When she reached Sesshomaru though, she hugged him tight and whispered into his hear so that only he could hear it._

_"Onegai…bring Mori-chan home Sessho. Onegai!" the young youkai lord looked at the depressed face of the young pup and smiled._

_"I promise on my life I'll bring him back to you. Memories and all."_

_"Arigatou Sessho-chan. You don't know how much that means to me."_

End Flashback

"He left before Sesshomaru woke up. Sesshomaru must have hunted Inu-chan down and tried to bring back his memories by force. Inuyasha ended up hating him because of that and Sesshomaru acted cold towards him because he himself was mad that Inu-chan didn't remember…and that he hadn't fulfilled his promise to me yet…" Kagome mumbled to herself, at which her mother nodded in agreement.

"After you had gone to bed it was decided that the inu-youkai clans would go into hiding and that you would be brought here, to live in my era, so that Inuyasha could never sense you by your intended mark or reach you and hurt you."

Flashback

_A lone kuroi inu-youkai walked as slowly as he could to an ancient well in Inukai Forest. Gazing down at the little bundle with his amethyst eyes, he gave the tiny koinu a single kiss as she opened her eyes, amethyst, like his own. Her ears perked up at the mention of her name, but dropped when she noticed the sad tone in her chichi's voice. Her tiny black tail sank in between her legs as if she too, were sad._

_"Kagome, seek me out when you are older, ask questions about your chichi. You have to go to the place your Okasan calls home for a while." A small whimper came from the kuroi koinu._

_"But…Tousan! I don't wanna go! I have to go save Mori!"_

_"Now don't you look at me like that, pup. When you're older and your concealment breaks, I'll come to find you. Just don't forget my sent. You have to go with your mother. Youkai law Kagome. It's for your own good." With that, the kuroi inu-youkai gently lowered his precious cargo into the well._

_"Good bye, my otome…we shall hopefully meet again in the future. Never forget that you will find love wherever you may go. Aishiteru pup. Sayonara for now." With that, the inu left with no more than a single tear falling down his cheek._

End Flashback

"So that's why chichi put me in the well…"

"Hai Kagome. You grew up here, in the modern era, but you were born in the Sengoku Jidai and that is where your heart and spirit truly lie. Once I brought you over to this side of the well, I used a spell, one that had been using both sofu's and my own miko powers to sustain these thirteen years; the concealment charm that hides your hanyou powers and characteristics. To any ningen, youkai or hanyou in this time period you would be a ningen, and I had planned on raising you as one. So four years later a new surprise entered our family…"

"Souta…"

"Hai…Kagome…this is another secret that I have kept from you. Well, everyone has kept from you. Souta…he isn't your real brother…Kagome, Souta was adopted at birth from his parents. He's not a ningen either darling."

"Nani? Souta! He's not ningen? But…but…how?" Just as the sentence flew out of Kagome's mouth, Souta walked through the door.

"Ohayo Okasan! Is Kagome home yet?"

"Hai Souta! She's in the kitchen with me!" Souta walked into the room and smiled. The look Kagome gave him was one of curiosity. He dropped the smile and instead opted for a look of confusion.

"What did I do now aneue? I haven't seen you in two weeks and I just got home…how could I have done anything? And what happened to you? Did you get bitten by a youkai that changes you into one or something?"

"What type of youkai are you Souta?"

"Uhhh…how did you know?"

"Answer the goddamn question Souta, then I'll answer yours."

"Kitsune…I'm a kitsune youkai…happy?" Kagome smiled.

"Shippo's your chichi ne? That's why you get so weird whenever I talk about him as if he were my own son." Souta nodded his head. "Anyway to answer your questions Souta, Haha told me you weren't a ningen and that you were adopted. This is my true form, my chichi is an inu-youkai from back in Sengoku Jidai and no I didn't get bitten by some transforming youkai…this bite mark is from Inuyasha…it symbolizes that I am his intended."

"Hai…Shippo and Souten are my parents…apparently they both knew you when they were younger…I have two other brothers too! Hiten and Manten." Kagome looked surprised at the mention of the other two names.

"Hiten…and Manten? Souta…do you know where your chichi lives?"

"Hai! Three doors down from the shrine. Why?" Kagome shook her head and turned to her Haha.

"Okasan? I'm sorry but can we delay our departure for a bit? I have to go see my _son._" Yuri nodded and replied.

"I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on. Just don't take too long, we have a deadline remember?" Kagome nodded and took to the trees for cover. When she got there, she walked right into the kitsune's house.

"Shippo! Souten! Are any of you home!" a growl emitted from a dark corner. All of a sudden two little boys about 5 and 3 came out from the shadows. The older one, looked just like the thunder brother Hiten, except he had a bushy black tail. The other one she could only assume as Manten, looked a lot like Souta except he had orange hair and green eyes. "Oh…you two must be Hiten and Manten…my name is Kagome, I'm your nii-san's aneue."

"What gives you the right to barge into our home just because you stole Souta-nii-san?" Hiten growled out. Just then, a woman walked into the room followed by a kitsune youkai adult. The pair both raised their eyes in surprise.

"Hmmm…Hiten, Manten, who is our guest?" The two boys ran to their mother and hid behind her kimono. The Kitsune turned to Kagome and took a whiff.

"Kagome-okaa?" Kagome turned and smiled to the kitsune.

"Shippo!" Kagome ran and hugged Shippo. "My have you grown in the last 500 years! And kids!" She turned to Souten, "You too Souten! Oh my Kami! I feel old just remembering how yesterday I said good-bye to you as a kit and today you're all grown up!" Shippo just smirked and laughed.

"It's good to see you too Okasan. You obviously remember my mate, Souten, and these are two of my three kits, Hiten, the taller one and Manten, our youngest. You've already met my oldest of course, considering you've lived with him for the past 9 years." Kagome smiled.

"Demo Shippo-chan, wasn't Hiten and Manten the ones who-"

"Hai, but this is Souten's way of paying respects, I paid my respects to my Chichi by naming my first born musuko after him, Souta." Kagome nodded and then Souten offered some tea and they began to catch up on the past couple of years, only the ones after Souta was born because they did not want to alter the past.

Two hours later looking at the sky, Kagome gasped. "Oh Kami, I have to go. Gomen for leaving on such sort notice Souten-chan, but I have to leave. If I don't start on my way back tonight, Inuyasha is going to be pissed at my tardiness. You know how he is Shippo-chan. Thank you both for your hospitality! Goodnight Hiten-chan! Manten-chan!" With that Kagome ran back into the trees and to the shrine. When she arrived, Yuri was already waiting for her.

"Come on Kagome, we have to hurry. Souta will be given back to Shippo and Souten so we needn't worry about him and I'm sure Sofu will understand. Are you ready?"

"Hai Okasan! Let's go!" With that the two onna left down the well for the last time, hand in hand.

End Chapter Six

* * *

A/N 

All right so there's the end of chapter 6. I didn't feel the need to put Inuyasha in on this chapter because this was more of an explanation chapter from Yuri's part as to why she left with Kagome. Don't worry, next chapter will be all Inuyasha! I know you're all wondering why I made Hiten and Manten Shippo's sons. I thought it would have been a little ironic; the two that killed Shippo's chichi would become his sons. Hehe. Until next time minna! I want another 10 reviews before next post just to see if you really do want another chapter or if I'm just wasting my time!

Ja!

Adina-chan


	7. I Did WHAT?

Chapter Seven: I Did WHAT?!

"Dammit! Where the hell IS she?!" The impatient shuroi hanyou paced back and forth inside Yuudai's hut, annoying everyone around him. Finally his Haha had had enough.

"Inuyasha, honey…STOP PACING!" Izayoi had one of those ballistic looks in her eye that Inuyasha knew all too well from a certain miko-hanyou. Gulping in fear, the young hanyou sat down, fearing for his life for the first time in 60 years. His Haha smiled sweetly, "Now that's better." Her son's pacing had been driving her insane. "Inuyasha, Kagome-chan has only been gone for two weeks. She'll be back as soon as you can say Osuwari." At this the young hanyou flinched, forgetting that it was not Kagome talking but his Haha.

"Eheh he…Keh Okasan." Inuyasha sat down in front of his parents and onesan. "I-I'm just…just…" Izayoi smiled at her musuko.

"You're worried Inu-chan. It's completely normal for an intended to worry for the safety of the other when separated. Just like it's normal for a mother to worry about her pup."

"Or a sister to worry about her kyodai and otouto." Kyoko piped in.

"Okaa…shimai…"

"It's okay Inuyasha, we're just glad that you and your kyodai are alright. Speaking of Sesshomaru, where is he?" Inuyasha sighed and pulled into the Inu baka position, as Kagome had dubbed it. (Where Inuyasha puts his arms in his sleeves and pouts…)

"He's probably looking for me to get the tetsusaiga. Or out acting all high and mighty as he usually does. Keh…he acts more like a baka." Izayoi and Inukai gave Inuyasha a confused look.

"Since when did you and he start hating each other? You two used to be the closest brothers either clan has ever seen. You used to idolize him Inu-chan."

"I never looked up to that baka. All he ever wants to kill is the useless, worthless, disgusting hanyou that shares his father's blood. How could I have ever looked up to someone who hates me with so much passion?" Inuyasha sighed and looked down at the ground. "Y'know, sometimes I wish we were close. I wished that I did have someone to look up to, to protect me when I needed it when I was younger. When I was alone." Kyoko walked over to Inuyasha and placed her arms around him.

"Oh Inu…gomen nasai…but he doesn't hate you for being his otouto. There is a completely different reason why he wished to hurt you. Do you not remember why you left, Inu-chan?" Inuyasha shook his head looking to his parents for answers.

"I-I did something, didn't I? Okaa? Chichi?" when no one answered his he turned to his shimai, she seemed to be the only one who found it in her heart to tell of the gruesome things that happened that day. The day Inuyasha fled from everyone's sight. Kyoko sighed solemnly and began her recollection of that day.

"That day, you and Kago-chan had gone to pick flowers outside the gate. Both of you had been forbidden to do so, but since you both were too curious and Kago being her adventurous self, you disobeyed. When Yuri-san had called you two in for supper, there was no reply and so she began to worry. Everyone had searched the village until we reached the front gate, which was slightly open. It seems that Jaken, that stupid little imp, forgot to close the gate upon our arrival into the village. Just as we reached the gate, Kago-chan walked in, minus you. She told us of how you had disappeared, and we began to search the forest, dinner forgotten." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he recalled the events from his long forgotten memory. Him and Kagome had gone to pick the flowers, as Kyoko had said. Then out of nowhere there had been a tornado that sucked in the two pups. He remembered telling Kagome not to let go, but her hand had slipped from his and was lost in the whirling vortex. Next thing he remembered was a man chanting, after that was a blank. Putting two and two together he came to a horrifying conclusion. The reason for tetsusaiga, for running away, for all these years of being surrounded by darkness, for Kagome leaving, it was all clear now.

"I…I turned…didn't I? DIDN'T I?!" Kyoko looked away, tears forming on her face. That was all he needed for an answer. "I did…I was the reason for all of this misfortune…all these years of turmoil was…my fault…me…Inuyasha…the worthless-"

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence Inuyasha, son of Inukai!" Izayoi was in tears. Did he really have such a horrible life that he can put down his own self? What had her musuko become? Her little boy used to laugh and run and play. He used to think himself the bravest, strongest, most feared hanyou around. In fact, he used to LOVE being hanyou.

"O-Okasan…n-naze? Why are you crying Okasan? C'mon…stop crying…onegai? I hate it when women cry Haha…" Inuyasha got up and hugged his mother.

"I-I just don't know what happened to you Inu-chan. You used to love being a hanyou. You never put yourself down. Why do you do that now?" Inuyasha just hugged her tighter.

"I was young and naïve in a world full of hatred Okasan. I was beaten and put down so much… it hurt. And I started to believe what they said…until…until…"

"Until what musuko?" Inuyasha gave a small smile.

"Until I met Kagome…err…again. Somehow she chases away all that hatred. But as soon as she's gone…it comes back. I've never been this long without her so it's kind of had a large impact on me. She's my light in the dark…you know?" Izayoi and Inukai both smiled and hugged their son.

"She'll be alright Inuyasha. Don't you worry, she's a strong onna." Kyoko decided that this was straying too far off topic and the attention had been on her otouto long enough.

"Ehem. I wasn't done." All looked at the only female inu-youkai in the room. "Keh. Now back to what I was saying. When we finally found you, you had indeed turned. It was quite a frightening experience for a pup as young as you to have, but an experience none the less. Kagome-chan didn't notice anything was wrong at first, and ran to you, happy that you were safe. I remember you had told her something…I can't remember what though…" Inukai interrupted.

"Run."

"Ah yes that's right, you told her to run, but she had stayed put so you swiped at her, catching her in the arm. I remember the look in her eyes. Pure and total confusion. No fear whatsoever. She just stared at you and asked what was wrong. Of course, she was too young at the time to understand that at that point in time, you had forgotten about her. Then three kuroi inu charged you, planning to subdue you until you came back to your senses." Kyoko looked down. "They-they didn't make it past the night, you gave them some pretty serious injuries." Inuyasha too, looked down at the floor. Even as a pup he had murdered innocent lives, people who only wanted to help him.

"If they hadn't been allies and the circumstances were different musuko, I would have been proud that you had taken down three full grown youkai at that age." Inuyasha looked up from the floor to gaze at his chichi. He was shocked. His father would have been proud…of him? He would have been proud of his HANYOU musuko?

"A-Arigatou tousan." The older inu smiled and nodded.

"Next, Sesshy-chan tried to stop you. He too suffered great injuries and was knocked unconscious. That was when you had turned back. The look on your face back then…I would never wish that kind of sorrow or pain on anyone Inu-chan. That was when you ran. That look was the last thing we saw on your face for 63 years…" By this time Kyoko was tearing in the corners of her eyes. Sure she was more emotional that her futago, but she never shed a tear. "After you left, Sesshomaru woke up. Tousan and Yuudai-san were trying to get Kagome to go inside the hut, so that she could have her wound treated and she could be sent off to bed. She refused, saying that she wanted to help find you, but alas, Yuudai gave her the order and she had to obey, but not before she whispered to Sesshomaru a favour. She asked him to find you and bring you home to her." Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. Sesshomaru didn't hate him for being hanyou. He hated him for forgetting everyone and his promise to his intended. He hated him because he forgot Kagome and came close to mating Kikyo. He hated him for not being able to fulfil his own promise to the young miko-hanyou.

"I have to go." Inuyasha began to walk out but was stopped by his okaa.

"No. I will not have you walk out of our lives again Inuyasha! Even if I have to drag you by the ears back to our village and tie you up with demonic ropes you will not leave again! Is that understood?" Inuyasha flinched at his mother's threat and nodded quickly, afraid if he didn't make his decision clear she would follow through. It hurt to be grabbed by the ears! Izayoi then smiled sweetly. "Good. No go have a seat next you Kyo-chan. Dinner will be shortly. Inuyasha nodded and turned to his sister and sat down.

"So…how did Kagome get through the well? I mean, she wouldn't have done it if she had a choice. And how come she doesn't remember? I mean, she didn't go youkai…"

"Well…after she went to sleep we kind of took her there. Yuri-san had gone in first, and then Yuudai-san had dropped Kago-chan into it, I don't understand why Yuri-san didn't just carry her through."

"Because we didn't know if she would make it through, since I could not. A little fall wouldn't hurt her but if Yuri had left alone without me on this side of the well, no one would be there to comfort her. She wouldn't have known what was happening…besides I had to speak with her alone before she left." Kyoko and Inuyasha turned around to see Yuudai standing in the doorway, looking solemn. "I didn't mean for her to forget her memory when she fell through. No one could have predicted that." Yuudai came and sat down in between Inukai and Inuyasha, and waited for dinner in silence.

All throughout dinner no one made a sound, still the reality of what had happened that night weighing on Inuyasha. It all started with happiness…and ended in sorrow. Inuyasha left after supper and walked around the village until he reached the gate. With a simple look back in the direction of his Gifu's house and he exited the gates, no one noticing his absence as they all chatted.

Back inside, a chichi sat there and watched his musuko leave the village, silently getting up and following him, being careful to be downwind of the stubborn hanyou. When the hanyou thought he was far enough from the village, he began to walk, not taking notice of his surroundings. Out of nowhere, send hanyou yelped. Looking up towards where his furry appendages lay, he noticed a clawed hand. Following the offending hand up the attached arm was an amused looking Inukai, smirking his son's trademark smirk right at him.

"Your mother may not be here, but I am going to make true on her promise to you Inuyasha. Now lets go back to the village."

"Demo, chichi…"

"Nani?"

"I-I can't go back. Not when because of my actions, so many in that village were hurt." Inukai sighed and smiled at his son.

"Inuyasha, they forgave you years ago when we all learned that it was because of Naraku that you attacked the village. And now that he is dead, there is no reason to fear you. You still have tetsusaiga right?" to that the younger of the two nodded. "Then your youkai blood shall remain sealed. Now let's go. I'm pretty sure a certain miko-hanyou will be particularly upset you were not there to greet her upon her return."

"Demo…I promised…I promised…and look at what I did to her."

"You also promised her that you would be her mate, have you forgotten that promise? Will you break your promise to be there for her?" the hanyou shook his head no and sighed. True, he may have hurt Kagome in the past, he may have broken one promise, but he had many more to keep, to try and make up for breaking the one he never wanted to break.

"Alright…come on…Oyaji." Inukai blinked in shock.

"O-Oyaji?! I ain't no Oyaji!"

"Keh whatever you say Oyaji…"

"St-Stop calling me that!!" with that Inuyasha began laughing and walked back to the village, with an old man stomping behind him.

Later that night Inuyasha sighed in his bed and smiled. _Only two more weeks…two weeks until I see you koishii. _Little did he know that in the lower part of the Northern lands, a young onna lay wide-awake thinking the exact same thing.

End Chapter

* * *

A/N

Awww! That was a nice ending to the chapter. Sorry for not posting sooner…I had a major case of writer's block. I didn't know how to get this chapter started and tie everything together. I'm going to start something a bit different, since everyone keeps asking me for one, I've decided to include a dictionary! This will include everything from the chapter not from the beginning because I'm being a lazy old fart…not that I'm old…anyways! Glossary!

* * *

Oyaji-old man

Tousan-father

Chichi-dad

Haha-mom

Okasan-mother

Koishii-beloved

Demo-but

Futago-twin

Otouto-younger brother

Kyodai-brother

Shimai-sister

Nani-what

Naze-why

Hanyou-half demon

Youkai-full demon

Yuri-Lily

Inukai- Dog Demon

Yuudai-grand

Kyoko-Panic

Gomen nasai-I'm sorry

Osuwari-sit

Baka-moron

* * *

ok i want at least another 5 reviews befpre even thinking of chapter 8! 


	8. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter Eight: Trouble In Paradise

Kagome and Yuri both sat near their humble fire, talking about Kagome's past. It was interesting how many things had happened in her first three years of life.

"Oh Kagome. I remember when you were around 2; you and Inuyasha had gone off to play in the fields after supper. When we came to look for you two, oh it was just the cutest sight! You were sleeping in Inuyasha's lap and he was sound asleep with his chin on your head! Kawaii!" Kagome smiled. She and Inuyasha did do everything when they were younger. From chasing ducks to fending off bullies to sleeping, it sounded as if they were inseparable. Yuri smiled and sighed. "I just can't believe that I'm back. I missed this era so much." She breathed in some air. Kagome nodded and followed suit, stopping as an unfamiliar scent reached her sensitive nose.

"Ano…Okaa? Can you go find someplace to hide?" Worry crossed her mother's features; she knew that tone of voice. Yuudai had used the same tone when there was trouble not far away. Yuri got up and slowly made her way to the edge of the forest and hid under a bush. Just as her daughter nodded as if to say she was hidden, an ogre came out of the opposite end of the forest.

"The Shikon no Tama! Hanyou, give it to me!" The ogre charged Kagome, as she remained standing still, obviously in shock. Just as the ogre was about to strike, the young inu-hanyou snapped out of her daze and evaded the attack.

"You're gonna have to try a bit harder than that to get the jewel from me!" The ogre continuously tried to hit Kagome, each time convinced that his fist would connect, she would evade at the last moment as if to taunt the youkai. "Not to bad for a half-breed ne?" The ogre was tiring out so he tried a different approach. Rushing over to where Yuri lay hidden in the bush, he grabbed the young mother and started to squeeze the life out of her.

"Give me the Jewel or this ningen perishes, half-breed scum." Kagome screamed at the sight. Her mother was in the clutches of that vile beast, gasping for air. "Now Hanyou." Kagome ran over to the giant creature and threw the jewel at him.

"No K-Kagome! D-don't G-g-give it to h-him!" Kagome looked up to her okaa and smiled.

"It's okay okaa. Now he won't hurt you."

"D-don't be n-nai-naïve Kago…" the ogre squeezed her tighter.

"Ha! I knew you half-breed lowlifes were soft towards ningen. Trying to protect others before yourself." Yuri fell unconscious.

"M-mama!" The ogre laughed and swiped at our young heroine, this time connecting and sending her flying into the nearest tree. Anger suddenly overcame Kagome. He lied to her. _Duh of course Kagome, he's an oni…they don't follow youkai law._ She gingerly got up and ran towards the oni, jumping into mid air, when she started to pulsate. "Huh? W-what is this feeling?" the oni took advantage of her loss of focus and this time caught her between his jaws. Screaming in pain, the young hanyou swiped at his gums, causing him to let goof both her and Yuri. As the young miko hanyou fell, she caught her mother and got into a position where she could land with minimal damage. As soon as she landed, Kagome put her mother down and jumped back at the oni again, this time preparing for the pulsing in her hands. As soon as she felt the dull thudding, she swiped and a yell of " Kiyomeru tsume!" a bright pink light erupted from her claws and caught the oni's face. The oni took a step back from the blow and smirked.

"Not bad for a half-breed, you know, maybe instead of killing you I'll make you a suitable mate." Kagome frowned in disgust.

"Keh. Sorry but I'm already promised off! And I'll have you know, he's way better looking and has a better personality than you! Now die!" once again the young hanyou pounced, feeling her claws pulsing again, but this time it was faster, almost as if her body knew that this would be the killing blow. Once she reached his heart she crossed her arms and yelled "tsuranuku akari!" ten streams of light came from her claws this time, nine of the embedding the area around the oni's heart and the final one hit right in the center of the organ. Kagome landed gracefully and looked towards her mother.

"Okaa…daijobu ka?"

"I'm fine Kagome…but how are you?" Kagome kneeled down to where her mother was.

"I'm fine mother. I just need some sleep." It was then that Yuri noticed the long gash on Kagome's stomach.

"Oh Kami Kagome! You're wounded!"

"I'll be fine mama. I just need some sleep…if you want, you can go get Inuyasha to bring me back…" Yuri nodded and ran to the village, which was just at the top of the hill. Kagome closed her eyes and nodded to sleep. "I'm just so…tired…"

Once the mother of one got to the village, she rushed to the hut she once knew as home. Looking around frantically, she found that no one was there. Out of desperation she began to yell for her son in law or her mate. "Inuyasha! Yuudai! Inuyasha! Yuudai! Help!" suddenly a blur of silver and red jumped right in front of her.

"Oh ohayo Yuri-san. Where's Kagome?" relief overtook the ningen.

"Thank Kami you heard me. Kagome needs your help Inuyasha! She's at the bottom of the hill! Kagome was battling an oni! She's hurt Inuyasha hurry!" as soon as Yuri mentioned Kagome and hurt he was of like lightning. Rushing to the bottom of the hill he saw her for the first time in a month, lying in a pool of her own blood, unconscious. Taking her gently into his arms he ran back to the village and to her chichi's hut. He placed her down on one of the mats and inspected her wound. She was in pretty bad shape, from the looks of it, the gash went right across her stomach and looked fairly deep.

"What have you done to yourself Kagome? You just should've come and got me, you would have completed the mission and been safe. Why do you feel the need to take on the world Higurashi style?" Inuyasha tended to her wound, carefully lifting her as to not cause her pain or stir from her slumber. One he was done wrapping her; he laid her back down on the futon and placed her hand in his. Giving it a small kiss he placed it back down and was about to exit when he heard a faint whimper. Looking back at his sleeping intended, he walked back and held her hand. She immediately stopped whimpering and gave a contented sigh. Smiling, Inuyasha caressed her hand and sat there, waiting for his angel to wake up. "Koishii…wake up soon."

Back out side Yuri started to look around the village for her mate. Asking the few people who knew her so long ago where he was as she went. All of them answered that he was in the guesthouse with two of his friends from the west. She rushed to the little hut at the other end of the village just as she saw a silver haired inu youkai leave, followed by a younger youkai and a ningen.

"Inukai? Iza-chan?" both of the older beings turned their heads as their eyes went wide.

"Y-Yuri…" The younger youkai ran and hugged Yuri, recognizing her from her scent.

"Yuri-obasan!" Just then a last figure left the hut. Not turning his head at all, he bumped into Inukai.

"Hey! Why the hell did…you…stop?" Yuudai turned to face the object that everyone seemed to be mesmerized with. There, stood the one person who was in his dreams every night for the past 63 years. She looked different from when they last parted, where once long wavy hair was, now lay short curly hair. She wasn't wearing that fuku that she always wore either. Her face held a small amount of wrinkles but other than that, it was still Yuri. "Yuri…" The young mother smiled as Kyoko let go of her and ran into the kuroi youkai's waiting arms.

"Yuudai!" they embraced each other as tightly as either could. "I missed you too much koi." Tears now left both youkai and ningen eyes as soul mates reunited.

"I missed you more koishii. So much more." Onlookers (Inukai, Izayoi and Kyoko) smiled sweetly and turned to leave the two beings alone, going back inside to their hut. Both Yuudai and Yuri parted and smiled. "Yuri-chan, where is our young otome?" Yuri's face turned to one of worry and sadness. "Yuri?"

"She-she was badly hurt in a fight today with an oni. I sent Inuyasha to gather her, but I'm worried Yuudai, what if he didn't make it in time? She lost a lot of blood." Yuudai just smiled. "What are you smiling about you baka? Your one and only otome is in your hut right now probably dead! I don't see what's so funny about it?" Yuudai only chuckled.

"She'll be just fine Yuri. Kagome is the daughter of a tai-youkai. And besides, with Inuyasha there, we have nothing to fear even if it was a serious injury. You know he would never allow the pup to come to harm." She knew he was right, Inuyasha would die for Kagome, there bond was unmatched by anyone. Yuri nodded and smiled.

"Gomen ne, Yuudai. I was just worried for her. Even after 16 years, I can never stop worrying over the smallest of cuts." Yuudai pulled her to him and held her tight. "I know koibito, I know." Just as Yuri closed her eyes a scream was heard, coming from the direction of Yuri and Yuudai's hut.

"Kagome!!!!"

Back at the hut, Inuyasha was panicking. Kagome's heart was slowing down and her pulse was growing faint. But that wasn't what worried him. It was the smell of death that was growing stronger and stronger. He shook her a bit, trying to get her to stir.

"Kagome…wake up." Nothing. "Kagome…c'mon stop kidding around." Still nothing. Her face was starting to pale. "Kagome!!!!" panic was starting to overcome him. The smell was still growing stronger.

"KAGOME!!!"

End Chapter

* * *

A/N

Well…this one took a little longer than what I had wanted. Sorry it's a bit short but I needed to end there. It was a must. You'll understand next chapter. Anyways…dictionary time!

Bye for now!

Adina-chan

* * *

Koi-love

Koishii- beloved

Koibito-lover

Otome-daughter

Baka-idiot

Daijobu ka- are you alright?

Obasan-auntie

Oni-ogre

Hanyou-half demon

Youkai-full demon

Kawaii-cute

Ano-umm

Kiyomeru tsume-purifying claws (one of Kagome's attacks)

Tsuranuku akari-penetrating light (one of Kagome's attacks)


	9. Little Pup in Me

Chapter 9: Little Pup In Me

"Kagome…" The silver haired hanyou that was said female's intended whispered for what seemed the hundredth time. She just wouldn't wake up. Luckily though, the colour had returned to her face and the stanch of death had almost gone away. Now it only smelled of sickness. Her parents had come in a while ago with shock and worried faces, wondering why he was so panicked. As soon as they had first come in, they saw the pale Kagome and knew instantly. Lucky for them, Yuri had brought some medicine from the modern era and gave some to her daughter. She had then said that Kagome should wake up shortly. That was five hours ago.

It was dark outside. That was what young Kagome Higurashi thought, as all she saw was black surrounding her. That was, until she realized that with hanyou eyes, she should be able to see in the dark.

"Oh my Kami I'm BLIND!!!"

"No you're not Kaggy-chan." Kagome turned around and found herself staring at a pup who looked no older than three. Her long, jet-black hair cascading down her tiny back and almost hiding identical koinu ears. Her eyes were a piercing violet and right below her right eye was a black hoshi. Behind her lay a small koinu tail, very much like her own. Now that Kagome thought about it, the pup looked almost exactly like her. Her eyes widened. This was her three-year-old self, before she was sent through the well!

"Rira-chan ne?"

"Hai!" The tiny pup smiled brightly and giggled. Kagome just gave a small smile and looked around at this empty void she was in.

"So Rira…why are we here?"

"Well Kaggy-chan, you're here because you need to unlock your powers. But in order to do that, you need to remember."

"Remember what? I already remember a lot of my past…the rest should come to me in time…" the young pup shook her head.

"No. There's not enough time left for you to remember by yourself, and the stuff you do 'remember' is the stuff mama and chichi told you. With my help, you'll remember it all, not just what they tell you."

"What do you mean by there's not enough time? Why?"

"Someone's coming into power that is more powerful than your last foe." Kagome's eyes widened. Someone out there was stronger than Naraku??

"Oh…shit…" Rira blushed at the profanity and tried her best to scowl.

"Didn't mama ever tell you not to cuss? 'Specially around pups?" it was Kagome's turn to blush.

"Ahh gomen nasai." The younger of the two just smiled.

"It's okay Kaggy-chan. Now let's get started. This will probably take two weeks to help you remember and train you fully. So were gonna hafta do this while you're sleeping 'Kay?" The older of the two nodded her head. It wouldn't be too much trouble to train while she was asleep, and her chichi would be happy that she's trying to get as much training as possible. "Good. Cause I was gonna train you in your sleep whether you like it or not. But for now I think we've worried Mori-chan a little too much for one day." Kagome's eyes widened. Worried Inuyasha? The last thing that she remembered was telling her mama to go to the village and to get there safely. Inuyasha wasn't around. Did her okaa send him to get her? Just how long had she'd been out cold?

"Ano…Rira-chan? Why would Inuyasha be worried?"

"You've been out for two days."

"WHAT?! Two days?? He must be worried sick or about to blow a fuse! How do I get out of here?" the frantic girl started to run around in the darkness, hoping to find a door or something. Rira just giggled.

"All you have to do Kaggy-chan is wake up. You're asleep, that's all."

"Well then ms. smarty pants…how do I wake up?"

"Peh. If you don't know that then you've gotten stupid in your old age Kaggy-chan."

"Oi! I'm not old!" after a pause and some more giggles from the three-year-old she added, "And I'm not stupid either!"

"Okay Kaggy-chan, since this is your first time in this part of your mind in 63 years, I'll tell you how to get out. Just close your eyes."

"…That's it?"

"Hai. That's it."

"Well, here goes nothing." Kagome closed her eyes and willed herself awake. Upon opening her eyes she screamed slightly. There, nose-to-nose with her, was Inuyasha's Onee-san's golden orbs. After screaming again once she realized just who was so close to her, she pushed away from Kyoko and sat up. The youkai just smiled and turned her head towards the door of the hut.

"Inu-chan! Kago-chan's awake!" Breathing heavily from yelling so loud, the young miko-hanyou turned to look at the door as well just as Inuyasha ran in at the mention of his name. Taking one look to see if she actually was awake it took him literally one second to move from the doorway to her bedside and gathered her into his arms and into the hardest hug she had ever been given.

"Mori…chan?"

"Don't you ever worry me like that again! You got that? Never!" Inuyasha gently pulled her away from him to look into her eyes. He had almost lost her. Again. Slowly, he brought his head down to capture her lips in a bruising kiss. After they could no longer breathe they rested their foreheads against each other's. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Kagome. Maybe, if I had been there, you wouldn't have…wouldn't have-" Kagome stopped him from finishing that sentence with one of her slender fingers to his lips.

"Inuyasha, you weren't there and it wasn't your mission to go on. I had to do it alone. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it. I just should have been more careful. That's all." Inuyasha just humphed and checked on her wound once more. Satisfied that it had completely healed, he slowly helped Kagome up. That was when Inuyasha remembered.

"Oh yeah…some bakas trailed you on your way back…they've been in okaa and chichi's hut for the past two days. Do you want to go see them?" Kagome had automatically assumed it was Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.

"Okay. Let's go see them. Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome ran off in search of her favourite shuroi family's hut as Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. Why was she so exciting about seeing his nii-san, the twerp that followed him and the imp? Shaking his head he slowly began to walk to the hut. Once Kagome reached the hut, she was met by not two black-haired humans, a bineko-youkai and a young kitsune, but by yet another shuroi inu youkai, one black haired kodomo and a green imp. Definitely not the people she was expecting. The young girl turned around with a big toothy smile upon hearing Kagome enter.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kagome-sama!" with a small smile Kagome returned the gesture.

"Ohayo Rin-chan. Genki desu-ka?"

"Genki desu! Soshite anata?"

"Genki desu Rin-chan!" turning to Sesshoumaru, the miko-inu-hanyou bowed slightly. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Sesshoumaru-sama." With a quick look in her direction he nodded in approval at her formality.

"Ohayo Kagome-san. I trust all is well with my half-brother?"

"Hai. All is well." Silence overtook the hut as Inuyasha entered, everyone looking between the three youkai/hanyou, waiting to see what reaction will come. Finally, not being able to stand the tension and silence in the small room, Izayoi piped up.

"Oh Kagome-chan! I told you to stop with the formalities! We're all basically family here! Or, we will be after you and my Inu-chan mate!" Both hanyou blushed a mad shade of red. Kyoko, having enough of everyone acting sombre she jumped on her kyodai and hugged him.

"Sesshy-kyodai! It's been to long baka! Hey…where's your arm??? You were born with two, right? I'm not imagining that you only have one now right?" Sesshoumaru sighed and then glared at his otouto.

"You can thank that baka over there for my lack of left arm." Kyoko started to laugh.

"Inu-chan? Your otouto cut off your arm?! Haha the Great Lord Sesshoumaru falls to his otouto! Oh this is too good!" she quickly looks at Inuyasha. "You got to tell me Inu, how did it happen?" Inuyasha smirked as he sighed in relief. He had thought that his crazy aneue was going to kick the crap out of him.

"Well…me and Kags just got the tetsusaiga from the gate from this world and the next. Sesshoumaru was there too, because he wanted the sword. Anyway I said I would protect Kagome and then the tetsusaiga transformed as I cut into Sesshoumaru while he was in his true form and I ended up taking off his arm. No biggie." Kagome gave Inuyasha a sweat drop and the j-eyed look.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hai?"

"You suck at telling stories."

"Keh." Inuyasha turned his head away from his lover and began to pout in his 'oh-so-Inuyasha' way. Everyone just laughed and continued on with conversations.

"Oh, Kagome. I know you may not be up to it after your first mission and your still recovering, but we need to continue with your training as soon as possible. I was hoping tomorrow pup. Do you feel up to it?" everyone turned to face Yuudai as if he was mad. Inuyasha crawled out of his pout, his face red with anger.

"Actually chichi…" Kagome smiled at her father's courage to bring it up so soon. Inuyasha had his smug look of victory on his face. "That would be a good idea. I'm also going to train when I sleep too!" now all eyes were on her.

"Kago-chan…how can one train when one is asleep?" Kagome sighed and began her explanation. When she was done, Inuyasha looked pissed and her father proud.

"No. You're not training in your sleep Kagome! Sleep is for sleeping! Not training!"

"I think it's a good idea. I mean, if there is this new evil popping up, I think she should be well trained."

"Not in her sleep!"

"Inuyasha…."

"No Kagome! You're not training until you are all better!"

"Yes I am Inuyasha! Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"Your mate!"

"Not yet you're not!" everyone just stared at the fight, all thinking back to how they used to be so…so…not like this.

"Ouch…Kagome-chan one. Inu-chan zip."

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Ack! No Kagome! Don't!"

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha face planted into the soft earth on the hut's floor. Kyoko just chuckled.

"Kagome-chan two. Inuyasha…still zip. Man, we are one messed up family." Everyone, including Inuyasha, nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Japan…

"Did the oni succeed Shi?"

"Hai milord. Everything is going according to plan as you wished, Akuma-sama." Taking a bow, the young komori youkai answered her master. With a movement of his hand, he sent the girl away with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Excellent, we will have the world in our grasp soon enough. All ningen and hanyou shall perish, leaving a pure world in our grasp." He chuckled quietly to himself. "Naraku may have failed me, but I know Shi will succeed in her plans. Never once has she been beaten nor failed me. The next step…to get rid of the miko."

End Chapter

* * *

A/N

Okay! Chapter nine is up! Sorry for the long wait, I was grounded from my computer for a month and then I've been on vacation in Toronto until about a week ago. I had a little bit of writer's block with this chapter…I didn't know whether to have Sesshoumaru bring her back, or introduce the 'new evil' with Rira-chan or just let Kikyo die and give back her half of the soul…let me know what you think! Updated will be more often!

Next chapter Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are rejoined with Inuyasha and Kagome, as an attack on the miko is made. Someone will perish…but the question is...who?

* * *

Hoshi-star

Gomen nasai-I'm sorry

Genki desu-ka?-Are you well?

Genki desu-I'm fine

Ohayo gozaimasu-good morning

Kyodai-brother

Otouto-younger brother

Nii-san-older brother

Chichi-Father

Osuwari-sit

Akuma-devil

Shi-death

Baka-idiot

Onesan-older sister

Okasan-mother

Soshite anata- and yourself

Hai-yes

J-eyed look- also known as the half lidded look…where the eyes are half closed…I've dubbed it the j-eyed look.

* * *

Anyways…r&r people. Flame me, love me, just review!

Yours truly

Adina-chan


	10. Reunions Are A Pain

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Reunions are a Pain

* * *

"Kagome-chan…you've got to focus on your training! Get your mind off of Mori-chan!" Kagome was thrown out of her thoughts and blushed for the fifth time that night as her younger self scolded her.

"Ah…Gomen Rira-chan…it's just a little hard to stay focused with mating season in full bloom…last week was just the start so it wasn't as bad…but have you SEEN Inuyasha without his haori on?" Rira sighed and smiled.

"Yes…we have…we used to bath with Mori-chan all the time, remember?" Kagome once again blushed a deep red, forgetting that she too had all her memories back. What a silly question to ask Rira…baka. "Anyways, it looks like we won't be able to train for the rest of the month if you're going to keep losing focus on your tasks. Might as well put a hold on training for a while. I mean we are ahead of schedule anyways. Just be sure to stay on top of training with papa. Only he can help you train your youkai side. Maybe you should ask mama for some help with your miko abilities. Once you've mastered both halves I'll come back to teach you how to use them both at the same time ne?" Kagome beamed. She'd actually get some sleep in the next month?

"Arigato Rira-chan. I will." With that Kagome's world turned black, as she was able to dream for the first time in two weeks.

**

* * *

In The Morning

* * *

**

"Kagome…Kagome…time to get up…oh forget this. Oi wench! Get up off your ass! It's morning!"

"Mmmmmnn…Inuyasha…osuwari."

"Gahh!" Kagome awoke to one shuroi hanyou lying right on top of her. Her face instantly went red as dirty thoughts entered her mind about what could this position lead to and how nice Inuyasha's abs would feel. She shook her head to rid of those thoughts and was going to ask what the hell he was doing on top of her when she remembered she sat him not two minutes ago. Finding that she could use a nice warm pillow, Kagome encircled his waist with her arms and turned to her side, taking Inuyasha with her. She positioned her head so that her ear was right next to his heart.

"Just five more minutes Inu-chan…onegai?" Kagome said in the cutest voice she could muster and looked up at him with a pout on her face. Hey, it had worked all the other times these past few weeks, why not now? Sure enough, Inuyasha's face was red when he looked down at her. Kagome inwardly smirked. Just as he caught her gaze he looked away, a feeble attempt to hide his blush.

"Keh. Only five mesuinu."

"Arigatou, Inu-chan." Kagome got herself comfortable in Inuyasha's arms and fell back to sleep. Only to be waken this time by the parents.

"Aww, Yuudai-kun, don't they just look adorable together?"

"I must say they do, Yuri-chan. They'll bear beautiful pups."

"Don't forget strong ones. With my musuko's jeans they'll have to be strong."

"Oh hush. As long as they their pups have their ears I'll be happy. I want my grandchildren look as cute as they do."

"Will everyone shut up on how cute we look together or what are pups will be like? Kagome is trying to sleep!"

"I'm up now. Jeez can't a girl get even five minutes of sleep-in time?" Kagome slid out of Inuyasha's arms and shooed everyone out, as she got dressed for training.

"Alright. Since everyone decided that Kagome just had to get up this morning after training 24-7 for the past two weeks, everyone can start their training early." Kagome smirked as all the youkai and Inuyasha pouted. God it was great to be a pissed of female. The extra strength of a hanyou helps too. Inuyasha tried to give Kagome the puppy face, to try and not have to train today.

"Nope. That's not gonna work today Inu-chan. You're going to train too."

"Demo, Kagome…"

"Don't even try the 'demo, Kagome' today. I'm pissed off as it is."

"Demo…I tried to keep them quiet…I tried to let you sleep. It's not fair that I have to be punished because of them Kagome. I'm not training today dammit, and that's final."

"Hai Kagome. I have to agree with Inuyasha. You both have been training hard these few weeks. I think you both deserve a day or two off." Kagome smiled, rid of her grumpy state.

"Inu, we get a day or two off! Let's go see every one; at full speed we should be able to make it there by tonight. We can bring Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara with us on the way back. Come on, please? I miss them…"

"Keh. You just want to hug the runt, and snuggle up to him."

"I've snuggled up to you for two weeks! You've had me all to yourself for two weeks Inuyasha! Two!"

"Yeah and we've been gone for what, three? Four weeks? How many times have you snuggled that brat since he joined our group? Compare that to two weeks Kagome!"

"Please Inu-chan? I know I'm being unfair but I promised him I would be back within the moon cycle. We can bring them back with us for more protection when this 'new evil' strikes. I'm pretty sure you'd rather fight along side people you knew you could trust Inuyasha."

"Fine…but I want to get snuggled every now and then. Shippo can also start sleeping by himself. You spoil the runt too much." Kagome nodded. It was a fair trade besides; she did spoil Shippo a little too much.

"Alright Inuyasha. Ahh, Chichi?" Kagome turned her attention to her father. "Is it alright if we are gone for more than two days? I need to bring some friends back and train my miko side for a bit anyways. I think Miroku-sama and Kaede-obaa-chan can help in that department. So can I? Can I?"

"I don't see why not…you are going to be training anyways. And stop jumping around like a pup Kagome."

"Hai. Come on Inuyasha. It'll take us two days to get there! Let's go!" Kagome dashed around gathering her stuff and the tetsusaiga, said goodbye quickly, grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran like wildfire in the direction of Kaede's village.

"Kagome! Slow the hell down! Didn't you see them like two weeks ago?!"

"No! I was too busy trying to get back on time to stop!"

"Keh." They remained silent until lunchtime, running as hard and fast as they could to try and reach the village in two days flat. Kagome had been thinking about something for sometime now, and Inuyasha noticed it. Usually she would chat the whole trip. Finally, not being able to take the silence between the two, Inuyasha yelled out, "What's wrong Kagome? You're not your normal talkative self! Usually I can't get you to shut up!" Kagome closed her eyes and smiled.

"You haven't given me reason to do this for two weeks Inuyasha, why start up now? Osuwari!" Inuyasha fell as Kagome passed him. She slowed down and walked back to the hole in the ground where Inuyasha lay.

"It's about time you took of this curse Kagome! An alpha female shouldn't have control of her mate!"

"Keh. Remember, you're not my mate yet dog-boy." Inuyasha looked up at her and smirked.

"We can change that you know." Kagome turned bright red and Inuyasha sat up and pulled her into a kiss. Kagome automatically parted her lips, wanting to taste him. Inuyasha also parted his lips to allow his tongue to search Kagome's cavern. Their tongues fought in blissful passion until neither could breathe.

"Inuyasha…wait…" Kagome rested her forehead on Inuyasha's.

"What is it Kago?"

"What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Is that what was on your mind earlier? Kikyo…you have nothing to worry about when it comes to her Kagome. I love you and only you." Inuyasha went to kiss her again, but Kagome placed her hand in the way.

"Not now Inuyasha. Let's wait…I want it to be special." Inuyasha nodded in understanding and helped Kagome to her feet. Once both hanyou were out of the hole in the ground they sat down and ate some lunch that Kagome had stored in her backpack.

"So…are you going to tell her?" Inuyasha looked up from his ramen.

"Tell who?"

"Kikyo…who else smart one?"

"Keh. What would I tell her about?"

"Us." Silence met Kagome's answer. "You ARE going to tell her, aren't you?"

"I think it would be safer for both of us if we just don't see her for awhile Kago-chan…yes much safer…"

"Huh?"

"Look, I just don't want to be pinned to another tree for another 50 fucking years! And I don't want that to happen to you either!" Kagome sighed and looked at her intended accusingly.

"You're scared of her…you're scared of her wrath…"

"Well…you should be! I mean, she has come back to life like three times now!"

"True…but that just means she dies easily Inuyasha…I know it sounds mean, but it is true." Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome was starting to think like a hanyou. Thinking of only if a person was easy to kill or not. And he had to say he didn't like it.

"Yes but she was also brought back to life somehow Kago."

"Whatever Inuyasha, whether or not she does come back to life or not, she has a right to know. Also tell her I'll kill her if she comes near you again."

"Jealous are we?"

"No I just don't think she should be coming near what's already been claimed."

"I see…you are jealous."

"Not as jealous as you are when any boy comes near me."

"They shouldn't come near what's already been claimed!" Kagome smirked knowingly as Inuyasha cursed. She had just effectively used him as an example to prove her point.

"Anyways we're both done lunch so let's get back on the road." With a nod Inuyasha packed up the garbage and they started off again and didn't stop until nightfall, when Kagome almost fell asleep running. They stopped briefly for Inuyasha to pick Kagome up and for her to manoeuvre onto his back. She snuggled close to his back; taking in his musky and somewhat aroused scent in. this was making herself aroused as well, but they both knew they couldn't stop anytime soon if they had any hope of reaching the village by morning. Both just had to deal with it and mate when they got there. Kagome slowly drifted into the world of dreams.

She awoke the next morning to find themselves on the outskirts of the village and one fast ball of fur closing in on them.

"Okaa!" Said ball of fur jumped right into Kagome's awaiting arms.

"Shippo-chan!"

"I missed you okasan." Shippo hugged Kagome tightly, as did Kagome. Inuyasha snorted as the other three ran at a slower pace to meet the hanyou couple.

"Youkai! Unhand our comrade now and state your business here!"

"Shut up lecher! She's not gonna hurt anyone, especially not the runt."

"I-Inuyasha? Where is Kagome-sama?"

"Right in front of you dumbass." Inuyasha stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kagome-sama?" Kagome smiled sheepily as she set the kit down.

"Uh…ohayo Miroku-sama. Sango-chan." Kirara ran up and rubbed her body against Kagome's leg. "Heheheh ohayo to you too Kirara." Sango hugged Kagome as Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and began sniffing where her intended mark was. Once he was sure, Shippo jumped down and walked up to the shuroi hanyou and tugged on his hakama.

"Uh…Inuyasha?"

"What do you want runt?"

"Do I have to start calling you Tousan?" Everyone stopped and stared at the kitsune and hanyou as said hanyou smirked. Kagome blushed, knowing where this one was going.

"Keh."

"Well do I Inuyasha-no-baka?" Kagome smiled.

"Shippo-chan?" Shippo turned to face Kagome. "Let's go have a chat over there for a bit, okay?" he nodded and followed Kagome into the forest, but not before she turned her head around. "You too Inuyasha." Sighing, the older hanyou followed. All three sat on a fallen log.

"Shippo, things are going to be a bit different from now on. Soon Inuyasha and I are going to be fully mated, and we'll be expecting a pup of our own. It'll be your imouto or otouto, and you'll have to help us with him or her. But having this pup won't make us love you less Shippo-chan. Well I guess what I'm trying to say is that you have to start respecting Inuyasha a little more. Just as he's going to have to stop hitting you for stupid things." Kagome shot a nasty look at Inuyasha. " He's going to be a big part of our little family Shippo-chan." Kagome then once again looked at Inuyasha. "You two are going to have to do some father-son bonding or something. Do you think you could take him hunting or something Inu-chan?" With a nod, she turned her attention back to her kit. "You two are going to have to learn how to get along and I would appreciate it, Shippo, if you called Inuyasha 'papa' or 'chichi' or even 'tousan', whatever you want to call him, every once in a while, just so we all can adjust to being a new family. And I promise he'll treat you like you were his own musuko. Alright Shippo-chan?"

"Hai Okasan!" Shippo turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Are you okay with me being your musuko?" Inuyasha smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way pup." Shippo jumped up off the log and jumped right into a hug with Inuyasha.

"Arigatou…Oyaji." Inuyasha sputtered.

"NANI?! I'm not old runt!"

"Well to me you are and besides. Okasan said I could call you whatever I want. Be thankful I didn't choose baka-papa or koinu-chichi." Shippo chuckled.

"He's got a point there Inuyasha." Kagome was trying to hold back her laughter, knowing that would only upset Inuyasha further. Finally not being able to take it anymore, all three burst into full on laughter, the first real family moment. Just beyond the bushes that surrounded the area lay a houshi and a tajiya eavesdropping on the cute moment, barely able to contain their own laughter. Some distance away, another person was watching the family's moment as well, smiling as a plot came to mind on how to rid her master of the male hanyou for good.

"Soon, Kagome…and Inuyasha…your downfall will come soon…" With that, Shi flew off to tell her master of her plot.

End Chapter

* * *

A/N

Well…I never thought this one would keep my interest for so long but I have finally finished 10 chapters! A new record! (Does a little happy dance) A little bit of comical relief in this chapter. So tell me what you think…what is Shi's plot? Why does her master want Inuyasha dead? And the question everyone wants answered…when are Inuyasha and Kagome gonna mate?! All this and more to be answered! Stay tuned!

Love,

Adina-chan


	11. And So It Begins

* * *

Chapter 11: And So It Begins

* * *

"Oyaji…are we almost there yet?"

"Hai runt. Now shut up before I pound you one."

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!"

"Gahh!!!" One shuroi inu hanyou was sent plummeting to the ground for the fifth time that day. Shippo had been pestering him whenever he got the chance, and each and every time Inuyasha would either say something nasty to him or pound his head. Kagome would then, of course, 'osuwari' him each time. Though at times, Inuyasha getting 'osuwari'-ed was quite amusing, the other members of the group thought it was growing rather bothersome this time around.

"Kagome-chan? Can we stop to rest for a bit? Kirara needs a break and I'm pretty sure Inuyasha could use one too."

"Keh! No I don't! I could keep going all day. Besides Sango, we're almost there, about an hour away."

"Yeah whatever dog-boy. You just don't want to admit you're tired."

"Oh you're just bitchy because you haven't mated yet! Well I got news for you Kagome, I'm just as fucking bitchy, so stop using the fucking rosary!" Fire flashed for a millisecond through Kagome's eyes as she let her emotions escape her usually happy mask.

"Bitchy am I, Inuyasha? Boy, I have just three words for you, I'm a mesuinu!" With that, Kagome stormed off and into the woods, to go find some place away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared blankly at where Kagome once stood. Sighing, he turned to the group.

"Come on guys, one more hour and then we can all rest."

"Well, what about Kagome, Inuyasha? She's defenceless out there."

"She'll be just fine. She's not defenceless anymore. She never was. Kagome's been training for these past few weeks. She can take care of herself. She'll go back to the village when she's good and calmed down."

"If you're sure Inuyasha…but once we get there, if she has not arrived yet, I would suggest looking for her."

"Keh, I'm not going with you guys. Kirara, Shippo, follow the pine scent north, you'll come to the village. State your names and your relation to the inu tribe, all of you. As soon as you mention me and Kagome, they should let you in." Both youkai nodded and were off, taking the houshi and Sango with them, but not before Shippo let out,

"Make up with Okaa, Oyaji, otherwise I'll be sure to tell Obasan and Ojiisan. Keh?" Inuyasha smirked and nodded.

"Hai, pup. And stop calling me Oyaji! I'm not an old fart!" With that, Inuyasha began to follow Kagome's scent. When he finally found her, he sat up in the tree to keep lookout and stayed downwind from her so he could scent her but she couldn't scent him.

"Inuyasha…you can't sneak up on me anymore. Get the hell out of that tree before I break it."

"Wha? How?"

"Your aura baka. And the intended mark. The mark heats up whenever you're around. Now get down here." Obediently, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed next to the miko-hanyou. "Now…why did you follow me Inuyasha? I can protect myself you know. I don't always need you to look out for me now." Inuyasha looked down at the ground, trying to hide the hurt from Kagome. "Inu? What's wrong? The mark went cold."

"Nothing Kagome…"

"Inu?" Suddenly, Inuyasha wrapped her in the tightest hug he had ever given and whispered into her ear.

"Don't leave me. I need you with me Kagome…please."

"Inu…"

"PLEASE!" Kagome wrapped her own arms around his, climbing onto her tip-toes and whispered back while rubbing his back.

"Inu, I'll never send you away, or leave. Never. When have I ever said I didn't need you with me?"

"But you said-"

"I said I don't need you to always look out for me, not that I didn't need you Inu-chan. I'll always need you." Both hanyou closed their eyes, resting their foreheads on the others. "Now…about being 'bitchy' because you weren't mated yet…let's fix that…" With that, Kagome brought her lips to his, pulling him down onto the soft leaf-bed.

* * *

"Kagome…" He could smell her arousal. Arousal that was supposed to be meant for him, not the shuroi half-breed. It sickened him that the daimyo could easily toss off his daughter to the first bastard that came along. He gagged when her kimono came off along with the hanyou's hakama and haori. Both feasted on each other's unique juices before her virginity was taken from her, her purity. Inuyasha bit into Kagome's long, lean neck, taking her only chance to be happy as well as his own. He knew that Inuyasha forced himself on her when they were all pups. He, Inuyasha and Kagome were the best of friends, but that had all changed after Inuyasha had marked her. His decided mate had been stolen from him from right under his nose. The hatred for Inuyasha started that day that he mark her neck the first time, now it only grew as he watched the temee mark her for the final time as he climaxed within her. Still it grew as the bite turned into a crescent moon and hoshi scar on her collarbone.

"I will have my revenge Inuyasha. You will be a dead man when I'm through with you. But not before you suffer the sight of your close companions being the ones to kill you. Then, once your dead, I'll hold your soul to the land of the living and you can watch as I take Kagome from you forever. You just wait Inuyasha. It's only a matter of time." He then turned to his underling. "Turn it off Kanna. I do not wish to see anymore."

"Hai, Akuma-sama."

"Tell Shi to begin with her plans. Oh …and tell Kagura to stand-by for instructions."

"Hai, Akuma-sama." Slowly, the void-girl turned around and left to go in search of her shimai and the komori youkai to tell them their orders. Chuckling, Akuma began to talk to no one but himself.

"And so it begins…Heheheh"

* * *

Kagome smiled as she looked down at her new mark for the tenth time that hour. The silver crescent moon scar clashed brilliantly with the black hoshi that lay between the endpoints of the moon. "It's so beautiful Inuyasha. It looks like it was meant for the two to go together."

"Keh. It was Kagome. We were meant to go together." Kagome smiled. Her nakama could be such a softy when he wanted to be. Inuyasha slid his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers as he raised her hand up to his mouth. "Aishiteru, nakama."

"Aishiteru Inuyasha. Itsumo."

With a nod and a smile Inuyasha agreed. "Itsumo."

When the two finally reached the village, they found their friends sitting outside the wall, on the hill, and the sun to be slowly sneaking away from their view. "What are you guys sitting out here for Shippo-chan? Sango-chan? Miroku-sama?" All three sighed and began their explanation.

"Well, we followed your instructions Oyaji, just like you said. When we got here, the big scary guy said we weren't allowed in. We even stated that we were your guy's friends but he said we could be lying, so he didn't let us anywhere near the gate. He also said not to come back without proof. Okaa! I'm tired! I wanna go inside and go to bed! Make him let us in!" Shippo complained. Kagome smiled, gathering the young kit in her arms and motioning for the others to follow her to the gate.

"Daiyu-san! Daiyu-san!" The 'big scary guy' came back to the wall and looked down to see who was calling him.

"Oh! Kagome-sama! Welcome back! How was your trip? Good I presume?"

"Hai Daiyu-san. Ano…I don't mean to be rude, but my musuko is tired from the long day's trip, and would like to rest inside the village walls. Could we all be let in please?" It was then that Daiyu looked at the other members of the group.

"Oh so they were your friends after all. Gomen-nasai. It was disrespectful of myself to send the daimyo's otome's friends away. A friend of Kagome-sama's is a friend of the village." Miroku and Sango muttered an Arigatou for the apology.

"Keh. Will you just open the fucking door Daiyu?"

"O-Of course, Inuyasha-sama. Right away." With that Daiyu disappeared, only for moments later to have the door opened and him standing behind it. "Welcome back Inuyasha-sama. Your parents and siblings have awaited your return. They have requested to have dinner to congratulate you on your mating as well as the daimyo's family. Inuyasha nodded.

"You could have just said they wanted me and Kagome at dinner tonight. Jeez, what's with all these fancy-shmancy words? They hurt my head."

"Gomen nasai, Inuyasha-sama. I am truly sorry for hurting your head." Daiyu bowed low before leading the group to a small hut. "Yuudai-sama has requested that the tajiya and houshi stay here with the bi-neko. I assume that the kitsune will be staying with you and Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama?"

"Hai. We'll meet after dinner, okay guys? My parents are waiting for us. I'm sorry for leaving you guys all alone tonight. I promise tomorrow we can spend more time together."

"No problem Kagome-chan. We'll see you in the morning. Gonbanwa."

"Gonbanwa minna. Come Shippo, you do want to meet your Obas and Ojiis ne? Not to mention your Obaa." Shippo nodded and followed after Kagome. Inuyasha brought up the end as they walked towards Yuudai's hut.

"Okaa, Chichi, we're back!"

"Kagome! Oh it's so good to see you dear, how was your trip?"

"Wow, that only took a week, new record Kagome-chan."

"Arigatou Chichi. It was terrific okaa. I have someone you have to meet. Minna, this is Shippo, my adopted musuko." Shippo came out from behind Kagome's legs.

"Ohayo, Obasan, Ojiisan." Yuri right away ran up to the little kit and grabbed him into a death grip.

"Oh you're so KAWAII!"

"He is quite Kawaii. He'll be a strong fighter when he gets older, if he is anything like either of his chichi's."

"Keh I'm not his chichi." Yuudai raised his eyebrows.

"You're not?" Shippo smiled.

"Nope, he's not! He's my Oyaji!" Everyone but Inuyasha burst into laughter.

"Keh. Just like you're not my musuko." Shippo's eyes widened and Kagome was about to osuwari him when-

"You're my runt." Everyone smiled at the bond the two shared. It was such a strong bond that no one could break. Inuyasha understood that Shippo didn't want another chichi. He didn't want to replace his real one with Inuyasha. He knew that it would be a disgrace to his chichi's memory. Shippo also understood that Inuyasha didn't want to call him pup. That would show his softer side, something that he wanted to keep locked away for only certain people to see. He understood that. Besides, he was pretty sure that Inuyasha didn't want to go around calling him a pup when really he was a kit. And Inuyasha would never call Shippo a kit.

"Oh, Inuyasha? Have you gone by to see your parents yet? Iza wanted to see you as soon as you got in. She has 'my son is gone' anxiety at the moment." With a nod, Inuyasha left, grabbing Shippo and Kagome on his way out from Yuri, leaving the two adults to wonder just what happened.

"Did you see the mark Dai-chan?"

"Hai Yuri. Won't be long now before the village is over run by little Kagomes and Inuyashas." Yuri smiled and death gripped her nakama.

"Just think Dai! Think of all the little ears we'll get to play with!" Even that thought alone made the kuroi-inu-youkai smile.

**

* * *

Meanwhile….

* * *

**

"Haha! Kyoko! Oyaji! Sesshoumaru! I'm back!" All four appeared in front of the young couple and Shippo with their fingers over their mouths.

"Shut up baka. We just got Rin-chan to bed." Nodding in apology, Inuyasha went to go hug his mother hello, an attempt to throw away her anxiety.

"It's good to see you Haha." Kyoko jumped on Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

"Ohayo Inu-chan. How was your trip? Did you get any mating done? Let's see of there's a mark!" not waiting for an invitation, Kyoko pulled off Inuyasha's haori to gaze upon his mate mark. "Oh my god you actually got up the guts and did it! Look Mama Iza! Inuyasha's mated!" Kyoko then ran up to Kagome and hugged her just as tight. "Welcome to the family Kago-chan!" Congrats went around the hut for the couple, minus the 'Stoic Fluff-Ball', as Kyoko took to naming him, who was intently watching Shippo.

"What are you doing here kitsune? Shouldn't you be back with your pack in the hut?" Kagome then turned to see Shippo turn a ghastly white.

"Iie, Sesshoumaru-san, Shippo is Inuyasha and mine's adopted musuko. Everyone, meet Shippo. Shippo, right there is your other obasan and ojiisan, Izayoi and Inukai, and over there is Kyoko-obaa-chan, and you of course already know Sesshoumaru." Said kitsune began to run around the hut as Kyoko tried to get a hug out of him.

"Okaa!!! Make the scary Sesshoumaru look-alike stop! She's scaring me!"

"Oh get back here! I just want a hug from my new nephew! Rin-chan got one too!"

"I don't want one! Oyaji! Tasukete!"

"No can do runt. Not even I can handle Kyoko when she's like this. You're all on your own." Everyone laughed as the two continued to play cat-and-mouse all night.

After dinner, Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo went back to Yuudai's hut for rest. Each had to lay on separate mats, to Inuyasha and Shippo's dismay, because Yuudai would 'have no mating in my family room. A family room is for a family to come together, not for creating a family'. And since Inuyasha wasn't allowed to sleep within a ten-meter radius of Kagome, he decided that it was then that the runt had to grow up and stop sleeping with Kagome. Unfortunately, this also meant that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to 'protect Kagome in his sleep'. That reason was quickly blown out the window when Yuudai responded that there was a whole village of youkai here to protect Kagome, plus two tajiya and a houshi. There was no way anything would happen to her. After an hour Inuyasha gave up on the argument and went to sleep on his mat, Shippo soon following suit.

Late into the night, an object covered the village in a brilliant red dust, a spell to make sure everyone stayed asleep as they should. A swift dark object flew into one of the huts to retrieve its prize. Carefully lifting it up, said dark object left just as quickly as it came, flying far off into the distance. Looking down at her prize, Shi smiled one very evil smile.

"And so it begins. Your downfall begins now, Inuyasha of the shuroi-clan." With that, the komori flew off once again to meet up with her master and move onto the next stage of her plans.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with the sun, having slept longer than he had planned. Actually, he hadn't planned to doze off at all. He had hoped that once everyone was asleep he could sneak over to Kagome's mat and curl up next to her. Sighing, Inuyasha looked over at his nakama's mat, only to have not found her there.

"Strange. Usually Kagome's still asleep. She's never up with the sun." sighing once more Inuyasha went to Sango and Miroku's hut, to see if she was there. Finding that they were still asleep, he shrugged it off and went to his parent's hut, hoping that she would be there with his shimai.

"Ohayo gozaimasu otouto. Why are you outside so early? Afraid you lost something?"

"Keh. No. I was just seeing if Kyoko had seen Kagome this morning."

"Shimai is still asleep. And I have not seen your precious miko-hanyou as of late Inuyasha."

"So she might be in the village square."

"Iie otouto. I do not scent her anywhere among the village. I thought it strange this morning when I could only smell your stench." Inuyasha's eyes widened. How could one hanyou go missing in a village of youkai that were there to protect her? Inuyasha ran back to the Yuudai's hut, only to find a bawling kitsune.

"Oyaji! I can't find Okaa anywhere! I checked with everyone but they haven't seen her! Where's my okaa?!" Inuyasha was starting to panic as everyone in the village was getting up from Shippo's wailing.

"Inuyasha? What's going on?" came the sleepy remark of his father-in-law.

"Keh. Kagome's gone missing. And you said she'd be safe without me there to protect her ne?" Yuudai's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! Sound the alarm. Alert Inukai and Izayoi immediately! Send out the search parties!" Every youkai within the village began to run around, following Yuudai's commands in panic. Just as they thought it couldn't get any worse, an arrow was shot from the mountain that overlooked the village. No one was able to see who shot the arrow, but it landed deep into the doorway of the hut. Attached to the arrow was a letter. Inuyasha pulled the arrow out of the doorway and unravelled the notice. After reading it once to him self, he read it a second time, and then a third, each time becoming paler than the last.

"What does it say Inuyasha?" Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha began to read the letter out loud.

_ Inuyasha:_

_ Your precious light has been taken hostage by one you used to know, yet did not know. _

_ In order to reclaim it you must be at the southern mountains in five days. Fail to do so _

_ will lead to the diminishment of your precious light. Bring as many as you please, for _

_ they will do you no good at the peak._

Everyone stood in utter puzzlement but Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha, wondering what on earth the letter had meant. Finally gathering the courage to ask the distraught hanyou, Kyoko spoke up. "Inu-chan? What does it mean?" With a grim expression, Inuyasha answered his shimai.

"They've got Kagome."

* * *

**End Chapter

* * *

**

A/N

Wow! What a cliffy! What do you think Inuyasha will do? And what is Shi's plan? All that and more to come…next chapter! A special thanks to those who have remained faithful to AMOHOA and haven't given up on me. I will be updating on The Nikikon soon! Reviews please!

Adina-chan

* * *

Dictionary time!

* * *

Temee-bastard

Nakama-mate

Oba(san)-grandmother

Obaa-chan-aunt

Ojii(san)-grandfather

Oyaji-old man

Tasukete-save me/help me

* * *

Alright! That's it for this week! Ja!

* * *


	12. Return To Me My Love

* * *

Chapter 12: Return To Me My Love

* * *

"Ungh where…where am I? Inuyasha?" Kagome awoke to a bed she knew right off the bat was not her own and a room that was unfamiliar to her. This mat was cushioned, and around a queen sized mattress if she recalled correctly. Pillows were neatly placed around the room as well as curtains on the windows. There was also a princess veil around her mat, hiding her from the world, and just beyond the mat lay a very familiar person.

"Kagura?! What are you doing here? Where the hell am I?" Kagura looked at the girl solemnly, pity for both her and one of the others who had set her free from a fate worse than death.

"I am here to escort you to my master."

"Naraku's alive?!"

"No Kagome, I have a new master to serve under. Unfortunately, he is no kinder than Naraku himself and has trapped me under his liege." Kagome nodded. It wasn't fair for the young wind sorceress to have to always be under someone's control. She didn't deserve it one bit. With a small smile and a shrug Kagura continued. "Follow me, Kagome." Kagome did as the kaze youkai had asked and followed her to another chamber. There, sat one person Kagome had remembered from childhood and was as dear to her as her nakama. Sitting there, his black hair flipped out as if it were meant to be, piercing blue eyes, haori that just didn't seem to want to close, hakama that were stopped half-way by armour that was matched on his arms. Let's not forget the big bushy black inu-tail that sat pleasantly on his bottom. To think that it was him, her dear friend Mamoru-kun, who had kidnapped her, hurt her greatly.

"Mamoru-kun?" Looking at the young hanyou fondly, her old friend smiled.

"Hai Kagome-chan. Long time no see, ne?"

"Hai. I was starting to wonder why I had not seen you around the village. I saw Kyuseisha-chan but not you. When I asked her where you were, she wouldn't reply. I had automatically assumed that you had passed Mamoru-kun. I am so grateful to see you alive and well my dear friend." Mamoru smiled.

"It is good to see you as well Kagome-chan. I was devastated when your chichi told me you nor Inuyasha would return." Kagome nodded. She was sure he had felt horrible but why would he kidnap her now?

"I am glad you missed me and Inu-chan, but why would you take me from the village instead of coming?" It was then that Mamoru's face lost its smile and turned to a frown.

"I wanted you."

"What?!"

"I wanted you to be my mate. But that temee Inuyasha decided to steal you from me. So I decided to steal you back."

"But…you can't Mamoru-kun! We are mated now, we can't be separated!"

"That's where you are wrong Kagome-chan…there is a way to break a mating."

"What?!" Kagome was shocked that someone as kind as Mamoru could become so evil.

"If you kill one mate, the other is free, didn't you know that Kagome-chan?"

"But, why would you want to kill Inuyasha? He did nothing to you Mamoru-kun!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY NAME ISN'T MAMORU!" Kagome flinched from the tone in his voice. Sighing slightly, Mamoru spoke more softly. "My name isn't Mamoru anymore. It hasn't been since the day I had Naraku kidnap your beloved Inuyasha and wipe his memory clean before attacking the village. I am Akuma now." Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

"You were the one who hired Naraku?! But…why Ma-I mean, Akuma-kun?"

"Because he had marked you. I figured if I had gotten rid of him, you would forget about that worthless half-breed and become my mate. Unfortunately, my plan did not go as I had wanted it to and you were sent away. But now you are back, my love, my Kagome-chan." Kagome looked at her old friend with disgust clear in her eyes.

"What makes you think I would want you to be my nakama, Akuma-san?! I would never do anything to harm Inuyasha!"

"At least not on your own accord."

"What?!"

"I know you would not harm Inuyasha willingly Kagome. Nor will you let me harm him. That is why you will be put under a spell. I will not be the one to kill a _dear_ friend. Oh no, those that he cares about the most will murder him. His nakama will be the last thing he'll see before his soul is taken to the lowest layer of hell." Akuma gave off an evil cackle and with the snap of his fingers he had Kagura and Shi drag off the sobbing kuroi-inu-miko hanyou.

* * *

"Come on you slowpokes! We only have another four days to get there!" Inuyasha yelled to the others who had willingly come to help get Kagome back. Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Sesshoumaru had all forced Inuyasha to take them with him to the peak, obviously knowing that this was a trap. It seemed that every time Kagome was "pup napped" as Yuri had deemed it, it always ended up being a trap and Inuyasha always needed the backup.

"Inuyasha, we can only go so fast! Can't we take a break?"

"Yeah mutt! These ningen need a break, they can't go on like us youkai and you. Let them rest. Me an' your brother will go on ahead. You guys can catch up." Inuyasha shook his head.

"No. Kagome is my nakama. I told all of you if you couldn't keep up then don't come. Heck, I didn't want nobody coming with me. So you and Miroku can turn back!"

"No Inuyasha. Kagome means just as much to us as to you. She's like a little sister to both Sango, Kouga and I and is Sesshoumaru's sister-in-law. She's Shippo's mother, Yuri and Yuudai's daughter and the village's next daimyo and friend. So don't tell us that you're the only one hurting over her loss, Inuyasha. We want her back just as much as you do." All of the others nodded their heads in agreement except the stoic fluff ball, who merely looked into Inuyasha's eyes coldly. With a sigh Inuyasha looked back towards their path. It would take exactly five days if they didn't stop to reach the southern mountains. And that was using youkai speed.

"We still can't stop. With Miroku and Sango here, we'll be cutting it really close. We can't waste anytime getting there." Inuyasha ran at full speed, everyone following closely behind him. Once Sango and Miroku grew tired, Inuyasha took to carrying them. Sango in his arms and Miroku on his back, allowing them both rest.

"Hey mutt."

"What do you want fleabag?"

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Keh. Kagome is a lot tougher than you obviously think turd. Of course she's okay." But deep inside, Inuyasha was wondering the same thing.

_Please be all right, Kagome. Just until I get there._

* * *

"Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured in her sleep.**

* * *

**

Dream

* * *

"Kagome-chan…Kagome-chan…" Kagome looked around, noting that this place looked very familiar. She was in the void as she had come to call it, the place in her mind where Rira remained.

"_Rira-chan?" _

"_Hai Kagome-chan. I'm glad you're okay. Now listen. I know I told you I wouldn't return until you've completed training your miko side, but you need to learn just a few more things from me. Things that will help defeat-"_

"_No. I cannot learn anything else, Rira-chan. Mamoru-kun plans to use me against Inuyasha! He wants me to kill him!"_

"_I know Kagome-chan, but these things I want to teach you will help you not be controlled. I can help you reach Mori-chan."_

"_Reach Inuyasha? How Rira-chan? How can I reach him to tell him not to come for me? I don't want Inuyasha to die!" With a sad smile Rira hugged Kagome, trying to let her know that everything will be all right without using words._

"_When you wake up, reach for your mark and call to him. He should answer. It's that simple. Moru-chan won't be expecting you to know this knowledge, so you can use this to your advantage. It'll buy you some time so you can defeat him without hurting Mori-chan. I know deep down that Moru-chan would never want to hurt Mori-chan or us, Kagome-chan." Kagome dried her eyes from unexpected tears and smiled._

"_Arigatou, Rira-chan."_

"_Don't be silly saying Arigatou to yourself. Just go and reach him before it's too late." With a nod Kagome closed her eyes and began to fade._

**

* * *

**

End Dream

* * *

Just as Kagome awoke she pressed her hand to her mate mark. _"Inuyasha…"_

* * *

_"Inuyasha…"_ Said hanyou stopped suddenly, hearing Kagome's voice. He turned to Kouga and Sesshoumaru, them being the only two awake.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what dog-breath?"

"Kagome…she…she's calling for me." Sesshoumaru smiled knowingly.

"She is trying to reach her mate Inuyasha. None of us can hear it but you."

"Keh."

_"Inuyasha…"_

"There it is again! Kagome! Kagome!"

"Baka hanyou. You cannot merely answer her like that. Haven't you learned anything about mate marks besides that a mark means the bitch is yours?"

"Keh no. Just hurry the fuck up and tell me how to talk to her dammit!"

"Touch your mate mark baka. Then speak."

"Gods mutt face, even I knew that one!"

"Keh."

_"Inuyasha. Please answer me."_

Touching his own mate mark, he called out to her.

"Kagome."

_"Finally! What the hell took you so long baka?"_

"Keh. I had to figure out how to answer mesuinu! I don't have the vast knowledge that you seem to have on mating!"

_"Heheheh…Inuyasha."_

"Keh wench…what the hell do you want?"

_"I miss you…"_ Inuyasha turned to make sure that both youkai weren't paying attention. 

"I miss you too Kagome. But you'll be back soon. We only have another three days of travel. Can you hold out that long?"

_"Hai. Of course I can, but Inu-chan?"_

"Hai Kago?"

_"You musn't come for me. Please don't come."_

"NANI?! And just why the hell not?!"

_"You remember Mamoru…right?"_

"Yeah. Who wouldn't remember the pup that wanted my nakama?"

_"He's behind all of this. Inuyasha…he wants to kill you."_

"Keh. He could never kill me. You love me too much to let him get anywhere near me."

_"Balloon-prided aren't we? But yes. I would never let anyone kill you Inuyasha, not even me...willingly."_

"Kagome?"

_"He plans to use a spell on me once you get here…wherever here is. I won't have any control at all of my body Inuyasha. He wants me to be the one to kill you. Not him, me. And I don't want to hurt you Inu-chan. I would never want to hurt you. That's why you can't come to rescue me. I couldn't live with the knowledge that I was the one who killed you…"_

"Kagome…"

_"I'll find my own way out. I promise I'll return to you Inuyasha. Rira-chan is going to help me beat him. Just please…Inuyasha…please go home…go back to Kyoko and mama and chichi, Inukai and Izayoi…back to Shippo. Please!"_

"All right Kagome. If you think you can handle it by yourself. But if you're not back in a month…"

_"I know, I know…both packs are coming to take me home. Thank-you Inuyasha."_

"Keh."

_"Aishiteru itsumo Inuyasha."_

"Aishiteru itsumo nakama." And with that Kagome was gone, as was the warmth of his mate mark.

"So mutt, what did Kagome have to say?"

"She doesn't want me coming to get her anymore."

"So she grew tired of you so soon otouto?"

"Keh no! She says it's for my own safety! Like hell that'll make me stop from killing the temee who stole my nakama from me!"

"Inu-baka? You don't mean…"

"Keh. We're still going to get Kagome ookami trash. Just because she says she doesn't want me coming to get her doesn't mean I'm not gonna."

"What a baka."

"This Sesshoumaru must agree with the ookami."

"Keh. You would do the same thing for your nakama, if you two ever got one!"

"Nnnh…Inuyasha?" Sango had chosen that moment to wake from her slumber. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Well when are we going to get there? I'm sure you, Kouga and Sesshoumaru are tired by now."

"Three days Sango…three days."

* * *

A/N

Well that's the end of chapter 12. So now you know who Akuma really is and his plans for getting rid of Inuyasha. Tell me what you guys think; because I haven't been getting the reviews I was hoping to get for this story. You know what happens when people don't think that they're work is being read right? They drop their stories and I really don't feel like dropping this story…I love it too much. So please guys, review!

* * *

Dictionary Time!

* * *

Temee-bastard/bitch

Ookami-wolf

Inu-dog

Miko-priestess

Hanyou-half demon

Youkai-full demon

Hai-yes

Nani-what

Aishiteru itsumo- I love you forever

Nakama-mate

Baka-idiot

Mamoru-protector

* * *

All righty then! Until next chapter! Ja!

Adina-chan


	13. Unwanted Saviour

* * *

**Chapter 13 Unwanted Saviour**

* * *

Kagome sat in her new room for the remaining three days, refusing to eat with Akuma when he sent Kagura to bring her to the eating hall, and studied. She trained whatever powers she learnt at night from Rira as much as she could, only stopping when Akuma came to see how she was doing. She knew she had to keep everything in secret; otherwise both she and Inuyasha had no hope of her escaping and him surviving to see daylight on that fifth day. She also talked to Inuyasha every night, believing he was back at the village and safe from danger, but that morning, she learned differently. 

_Kagome?_

"Hai, Inuyasha?"

_I'll see you soon okay?_

"Well it won't be that soon Inuyasha…I still have a huge journey back to the village."

_Don't worry about that, me an' Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Sango and Miroku are at the gates. We'll see you soon._

"Inuyasha!! No! Go back, you'll be killed! I don't want to hurt you!"

_Keh. I'll be just fine. I'm not about to let that temee go about his merry little fucking way after he kidnapped you!_

"And I'll take care of him Inuyasha…you don't need to fight this battle."

_He challenged me by trying to claim you Kagome, I'm not about to back down from a challenge!_

"Fine. You know what? I'll just be made to shoot you in the heart with an arrow, JUST LIKE KIKYO! I won't have any control, and I'll be fighting the spell the whole way, but in the end, it'll be me you're gonna fight, not him."

_…I still gotta come Kagome. I know you won't mean any of it, what we do out there, but I gotta do this. See ya soon Kago…_

With a whimper the young hanyou bowed her head, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop her stubborn nakama. "Inuyasha?"

_Hai?_

"Aishiteru itsumo, koibito."

_Aishiteru itsumo, Kagome…_ With that, Kagome cut off the connection and began to cry, knowing that today would be the last day her beloved hanyou ever saw.

-+-

On the other side of the connection, Inuyasha let out a lone tear. He knew how much it was going to kill both of them to have Kagome be the opponent unwillingly. He was about to just say to turn back and let Kagome take care of it herself, but he also knew how bad that would sound and he had no clue what that bastard Akuma would do to her if he didn't save her today. Miroku and Sesshoumaru glanced at the grief stricken hanyou, both affected by the pain his heart felt.

"Inuyasha? A word with you?" Said hanyou turned to see Sango was the one who spoken up.

"Hai, Sango?"

"Whatever happens today…we'll all be there to help okay?"

"Sango?"

"We don't like it when either you or Kagome-chan are in pain. None of us like it at all. And it's killing us to see you in such a mood right now. We all know what we're going up against, and maybe you won't end up like Kagome-chan said. You're family, Inuyasha." Tears were now forming in the young tajiya's eyes. Inuyasha smiled a little at her comforting words. With that said, the small group marched past the gates, soon to be reunited with their beloved miko-hanyou.

-+-

Kagome continued to cry in her room. Soon after she had finished her conversation with Inuyasha, Kagura had come in to announce that they were indeed at the gate and that Akuma would be in shortly. All the young miko-hanyou could do was nod her head; really there was nothing she could say. After a pat on the head and a quick apology, Kagura left. No later than five minutes, sure enough Akuma walked in.

"Kagome-chan." Said girl turned her head away.

"You could have at least knocked. I could have been changing."

"Now why would that bother either myself or you Kagome-chan? After this battle you will become my mate. There will not be any reason why I shouldn't see you naked." The inu smirked, knowing exactly how uncomfortable he was making her.

"I will NEVER be your mate! I belong only to Inuyasha! Kouga, Mukotsu and Hojo all failed to separate Inuyasha and me! What makes you so sure you can?!" Anger now poured from the she-hanyou's eyes; so much it nearly sent a chill right down Akuma's back. Akuma merely closed his eyes to gather his coolness and then said with the most serious tone.

"Because, you will have no choice. Kagome-chan, did you know it was actually your father that chose me to be your mate? By youkai law, Inuyasha should have been killed the night he marked you. He had taken what was not his. He's lucky to even still be alive." Kagome's eyes had widened. Her chichi, had promised her off to this…this…monster?!

"I'm glad he marked me that night! He saved me from YOU!" Kagome slapped him as hard as she could, leaving claw marks going down his cheek that would definitely take an hour or two to heal completely. The shocked youkai held in cheek, and smirked once he regained his senses.

"That was not a smart move Kagome-chan. Now come on along like a good girl so we can prepare you for your soon-to-be ex-nakama." He grabbed her arm roughly, dragging Kagome down the hall to a room unknown to her. Inside was a cherry oak alter decorated with golden trim. On the alter was a cup, filled with who knew what and an empty bowl.

"No! I won't let you do this!" Once again Akuma smirked.

"It's not that easy to stop me Kagome-chan."

"Stop calling me that! You're a monster and I refuse to help you!"

"The proper term is youkai, my dear Kagome-chan. And I believe you are part youkai as well, so isn't that contradicting yourself?" Kagome looked away and continued to struggle in his grasp. It was in a desperate measure to separate herself from Akuma. He easily pulled her to the alter, and bound her ankles and wrists to it, making sure she didn't move. Whimpering at how tight her restraints were, Kagome continued to try and fight the bonds, and had unconsciously erected a barrier around her. Akuma jumped back, a tad frightened to chance being purified and having his plans spoiled. That was, until the barrier receded and in its place a youkai aura as powerful as that of her father's grew. The chains heaved as Akuma walked closer to the now youkai Kagome. Smirking, he took the knife that was at the alter and cut her palm, grabbed it and held it above the cup. He released her hand only to take his own and make the same incision, letting his own blood spill. Akuma then began to mutter the incantation as he grabbed the Shikon no Tama from around Kagome's neck and dropped it into the blood mixture.

"_What was once his will now be mine,_

_Their love will not last this test of time,_

_Under my command she will lay_

_Until love dies by her way"_

Kagome stopped fighting the bonds as her eyes grew dull; she was now as empty as a lifeless corpse. Akuma smirked; loving that everything had worked so smoothly. Now he needed only to test if she would listen to his commands.

"Kagome, go outside and await for our guest of honour to arrive." The once defiant hanyou turned to Akuma and nodded, never blinking once and left to the front gate to await Inuyasha. Akuma himself followed not too shortly behind her, laughing the entire way.

-+-

Inuyasha and the other four in their group of rescuers had arrived before the gates at sundown, all rested and awaiting the upcoming battle. All of them knew what they were going up against, a kuroi inu-miko-hanyou under a controlling spell. One that had attacks none of them knew about, and could counter almost any attack thrown at her. They knew they would likely not make it out of there without being injured or injuring her, but damn hell they were going to try.

"Inuyasha." Said hanyou turned to the person who spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let your heart interfere in your goal. She may be your mate, but right now you need to forget that and face her as an opponent."

"Keh. Whether you like it or not Sesshoumaru, that's not how I'm looking at it today. I know she's going to be my opponent, but she will ALWAYS be my mate first. If I don't keep that in mind, I won't be able to bring her home." The stoic youkai nodded and looked back towards the gate.

"Hey mutt! Are you going to open the door or are you going to wait until the humans are dead?"

"Keh. Shut up wolf-shit." With that, Inuyasha pulled out tetsusaiga and with one swing of the kaze no kizu, the gates were blown away to reveal an almost dead-like hanyou with what would appear to be her captor holding her at the waist and-

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he saw her. How was it that she had come to live among the living once more? Her entire body had disappeared and had literally become the wind when Naraku had killed her. No one had time to take everything in before the battle begun. Every one but Kagome and Inuyasha were thrown into the air and held in barriers. Akuma chuckled as he watched the male of the two hanyou stare in shock at his beloved while she began to rush him. Right before her first attack, he came out of his shock and dodged the blow.

"Kagome! Snap out of it! Come on, I know you can break through this!" It was then that Akuma spoke for his newest toy.

"Nuh uh uh Inuyasha. This is one that even the strongest pure miko or strongest youkai would not even be able to break through. This controlling spell was designed to control someone by his or her blood. If they were to ever break it, they would die instantly, because the only way for her to remove the spell would either be to kill you or spill every last drop of her blood." Inuyasha turned to Kagome with widened eyes.

"No…Kago…"

End Chapter

* * *

A/N 

Wow…short chapter but oh the drama! I just had to end it there! So it has happened. Either Kagome kills Inuyasha or Kagome has to die to break the spell. I wonder what will happen next? (Insert maniacal laugh here) Reviews please! I want to be able to say I own at least 75 reviews before chapter 14 even thinks of going up!

Aishiteru minna!

Shurokami

* * *


	14. New Beginnings, Finished Endings

* * *

Chapter 14- New Endings, Finished Beginnings

* * *

"Kagome…" Said onna stood there, appearing to be no more than one of the walking dead. This Kagome scared him. She was able to attack him without feeling anything, not shed a tear if he was hurt, and show no emotion at all. Hell, even Kikyo showed more emotion than his nakama at this point. He kept dodging her blows, evading her attacks, all the meanwhile his heart broke further and further. It was either she or he to die tonight. There was no other way out of it. It was Akuma who spoke for Inuyasha's little miko-hanyou.

"Kagome won't respond, Inuyasha. She won't stop until you are dead either."

"Shut up!" He was starting to feel desperate. What could he do to get both him and Kagome out of here alive? He knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself like she had in the past. He also wasn't about to risk the chance of Sesshoumaru not being able to bring her back with the Tensaiga. And there was no way in hell he was going to kill her. He continued to block blow after blow, trying to buy himself some time to think of a way to get both of them out of this situation alive. Just as he thought it was all hopeless and it couldn't get any worse, Kagome began to change. Her ears disappeared into more elven like ones, her eyes grew to the darkest black and her hoshi started to bleed red. Her fangs elongated and her strikes were less co-ordinated. All in all she had turned into her full demon form, something Inuyasha never wanted to see, nor face in his entire life. As if his own blood reacted to her change, he too, started to turn. He felt himself losing control as he started to see red. _Oh shit…_ was the last thought that went through Inuyasha's mind before the red consumed him.

All they could do was watch helplessly as Inuyasha struggled to keep control and block Kagome's every move without harming her. It was obvious neither could hear their pleas for her to stop, for Kagome to see how much this was killing Inuyasha. Sango started to cry when the female hanyou began to change, and soon after, Kouga joined in, followed by Miroku and a stray tear from Sesshoumaru. Their hearts broke when they finally saw Inuyasha give in to his youkai blood. Sesshoumaru had to look away, before his own blood caused him to transform, and just happened to peer over at Kagura, who also had begun to cry. Of course she would, these two had saved her from a fate worse than death no less than a year ago. She owed them her life for freeing her from Naraku.

"Akuma, stop! They've never done anything to you!" The once proud kaze youkai was now on her knees begging for him to let Kagome go. With a disgusted look, Akuma pushed her out of the barrier. She began to fall to the ground, to either die from impact, or from two out of control hanyou. It was then that Sesshoumaru decided to leave his own barrier to save her. Everyone was shocked that he managed to get out on his own, even the creator of the barrier.

"How is it that you, Sesshoumaru of the shuroi, could get out of one of my barriers? No youkai has ever been able to leave without my doing!" Sesshoumaru turned to the kuroi inu, and gave him his coldest stare.

"You really thought that one of your pitiful barriers could hold any of us, let alone this Sesshoumaru?" Akuma's glance turned back to the others' barrier, only to find it empty. "You forget, Akuma, this Sesshoumaru knew you as a pup as well, and has also dealt his hand in defeating you minions. It is time that he should also deal a hand in your death as well." He calmly walked up to Inuyasha, and smacked him across the back of the head, knocking the hanyou unconscious. He was about to do the same to Kagome, if she had not turned back into her hanyou form at that moment, her eyes full of life once more.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru-nii-chan…tasukete…onegai nii-chan. It hurts…" he realized it then that it was young Rira speaking through Kagome. Kagome had stopped calling him nii-chan when she was three, the night Inuyasha left. At least he knew that she was trying to fight her blood bond.

"Rira, all will be well soon. This Sesshoumaru needs you to keep fighting the bond though, alright?" The possessed hanyou's head nodded before the void in her eyes returned. Inuyasha awoke from the hit and was now once again hanyou as well. Looking around, he saw that everyone but Akuma was down on the battlefield.

"Sesshoumaru, how in all the seven hells did you get your stupid ass out of that barrier?! I expected Miroku and Sango to get out, but not you and the fucking furball!"

"Oi!" Kouga's shouts of protest were heard from in the distance.

"Shaddup fleabag before I feed you to the dogs! Mind you, I don't want to spoil their appetite…" Kouga shut up after that, knowing full well that the inu-prince would follow through.

"Your nakama's pleas and my intended falling to her demise a second time might have had something to do with it otouto. Did you really think this Sesshoumaru would sit back and watch his imouto and otouto fight to the death against their wills?" The hanyou looked away and put on his pout.

"Keh. Just do something about the ass up there. Maybe if he's dead, the bond'll break."

"Foolish hanyou. You think that you can free Kagome-chan by breaking our bond? Like I said before, the bond won't break until either you or her are dead."

"Fine you know what? If it means Kagome'll live, then fine!" Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. "Shoot me Kago! Right in the fucking heart!" He saw her hesitate, almost as if fear for him entered those eyes for a brief moment. Almost as soon as it had come it was gone, and Kagome grabbed a hold of her bow and quiver. She knocked her arrow just as her appearance changed again, back into her human form. Kagome took her aim as Inuyasha stood with open arms in front of her and let her arrow fly just as a lone tear ran down her face.

* * *

Kagome was struggling to keep consciousness. She had used all of her strength to fight back, but it was no use, the chains made from her own blood were too strong to fight. She had tried everything, miko power, youkai attacks, even a combination of them both, yet nothing seemed to work. It was then that she heard Inuyasha's voice, pleaing with her to end it all. She didn't want to. Not in the slightest. Unfortunately though, she was not in control right now. That temee Akuma was, and as much as she hated it, what Akuma says, goes. She saw that he closed his eyes when she picked up the bow; she saw it when his breath held while the arrow was knocked, and she saw that tear go down his face when that arrow flew as one of her own tears managed to escape her. She heard him whisper, "I love you" before that sickening thud of the arrow aiming true. And she broke free when he fell to the ground lifeless.

"Inuyasha!!!!" She ran, knowing there had to be some time before the spell started to take affect. Kagome knelt over the fallen hanyou, crying as she tried to yank the arrow out of his chest. " You baka! I told you to stay away! I told you this would happen! I fucking told you!" It was less than a whisper, something only her ears could hear and would ever hear come from his lips.

"Keh. I love you too much to stay away…baka…" What were once tears were now rivers as she held Inuyasha tightly to her, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Don't leave me…please don't leave me…Mori-chan…" Another tear rolled down his cheek, the last tear he would ever cry.

"Gomen Rira…chan…" With that his eyes shut, making him look as if he was only in a peaceful sleep. Kagome gave off a painful howl, overcome by the sorrow in her heart. Black consumed her violet eyes as her hoshi began to bleed red once more. She began to growl low, fangs and claws elongating once more. She all but placed Inuyasha's body on the ground as she whipped around to face Akuma. For a brief moment, fear flashed in his eyes.

"Keh. You think you're so tough, ne, Mamoru-kun? I can smell it, the fear in your heart. You think you deserve to have the devil's name as your own? Don't make me laugh! You haven't seen anything yet pup!" Kagome charged the inu-youkai at full speed, entered the barrier that still surrounded him easily, and raked her claws against his skin so that it left a burning sensation. She spat in his face, all the meanwhile sneering. "You don't fucking know pain. Not until you've lost someone you're actually mated to, not just in your head." She swiped a second time, this time taking off his head, not giving him any time to respond. Now that her opponent was dead, the youkai within her receded so that once again she was no more but a hanyou. Looking around at everyone once before falling unconscious, Kagome fell to the ground with a thud. The last word any of them heard her whisper was the name of her hero, and saw no more that one final tear run down her tear-stained cheek.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of birds chirping and ningen mothers weeping. Kagome slowly opened her eyes so that they could adjust to the light change, to see her okaa and Izayoi crying over her.

"'Kaa?" Yuri looked up from her lap and gave her child a small, sad smile.

"Kagome, you're awake." Yuri gave the young hanyou a tight hug that Kagome eagerly returned. It was only after Yuri let go that Kagome turned to Izayoi. With a sob Kagome began to cry once more and hugged the mother of one tightly to her, whispering sorry over and over, not wanting to let go. This woman, who had given her a best friend, a stress reliever and a lover, had lost so much because of her. And instead of pushing her away and rejecting her apologies, she sat here consoling the broken hanyou.

"It… It wasn't your fault Kagome. From what Sesshoumaru told me you had no control over what was happening. We don't blame you dear. Not in the slightest. We're all just glad you came back to us safe and sound." The ningen's words hit Kagome hard and her grip only tightened as more tears continued to flow.

"Am I really safe though? I…I feel so broken…like a piece of me is missing Okaa-Iza…" it was then that her Tousan, Inukai, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, Sango, Kyoko and Sesshoumaru walked into the hut. All of them held solemn expressions, all knew something that she did not. It was Yuudai that chose to speak what was all on the warriors' minds.

" Kagome…are you well enough to talk? It concerns your mate…" Kagome gave the tai-youkai a puzzling look.

"Tousan, M-Mori-chan is gone. My mark no longer holds his crescent…" Tears were brought to her eyes once more…it hurt to even just say his name. "Nii-chan, what is tousan talking about? Nee-chan? Tou-Kai?" It was Sesshoumaru who answered, the others too shocked that she had used all of their titles instead of their full names.

"I know this will pain you to hear, Rira-chan, demo you must choose a new nakama. The kuroi clan cannot go without a daimyo."

"Demo, nii-chan, Mori-chan is the next daimyo. It is his position, I can't take that from him!"

"Inuyasha is dead Kagome!" Irritated, Sesshoumaru did not care if he hurt the hanyou. She needed to get out of this state of shock she was in and move on. He knew his brother would not approve of this behaviour. Said hanyou indeed did flinch from his harsh words. "He died by your hand. Now you either must choose a new mate or forfeit your right to being the daimyo's mate."

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome sunk lower into Izayoi, wanting to disappear from this situation. She wanted this all to just be a dream, to wake up in his arms and realize that she didn't kill the one person who meant the world to her. "You went too far Sesshou-chan. Kagome-chan didn't kill him! She did it against her will!"

"…Kyo-chan, he's right…even if it was against my will…I still killed Inuyasha…" Everyone turned to look at the now broken hanyou. She looked so lost and miserable; something no one thought the once happy and oblivious hanyou would ever turn out to be.

"Kagome!" Sango ran to her best friends side, trying to comfort her, but Kagome would not have it. Kagome wanted to repent, to suffer because of what she had done.

"No Sango-chan. I-I killed him. In the end I killed him, not Akuma. And so that is why I am choosing to stand down from being the daimyo's daughter and I will exile myself from both clans until I feel I have repented enough for Inuyasha's soul. I won't be going back to the future either, or the village. Shippo will stay here with Okaa and Tousan, where he will be safest, unless he chooses to stay with Miroku and Sango." A resounding slap was heard as all eyes now rested on Yuri, who was gazing at her otome with such fierceness in her eyes.

"If I have to beat it into you Kagome, I will. You did not kill Inuyasha. A mate cannot kill the other. If you had managed to successfully kill him, you would be dead to." Kagome looked at her mother with hollowness to her face.

"Am I not dead? Did I truly not die on that battlefield okaa? I know I'll never be the same Kagome again after that day." Yuri looked away from her daughter, knowing that she did indeed speak the truth. Even in this short amount of time, Yuri could see that Kagome wouldn't be the same girl she had been for sixteen years of her life. The carefree pup that had loved everyone and everything so completely had died with her nakama, as mates were supposed to. This girl was no longer the daughter she once had.

"If this is what you truly want, Kagome, then you are hereby exiled from the kuroi clan, and not allowed to return until you have felt the same pain you have inflicted on your now deceased nakama and his family. Kurotaro and Daiyu will escort you out of the territory. If we catch you inside the territory after this you will be executed. Understood?" Kagome looked at the pained face of her father and nodded solemnly, before getting up and giving him a tight hug.

"Gomen nasai tousan, but I have to do this. I-I can't move on from him until I feel he is at peace and until I have his permission to move on. I just can't." Yuudai nodded and let go of his daughter for the last time. He called for the two kuroi to escort her and with that, Kagome left the village, never to look back.

The first place Kagome went to was the southern mountain, to Inuyasha's gravesite, with a bundle of wild flowers. She came upon the grave marker after travelling without rest for five days. The young miko-hanyou collapsed just in front of it, overcome by grief and sorrow. Too tired to cry, Kagome just sat there and stared at the grave marker, reading it over and over again. She knew that it had to have been Miroku or Sango who had carved the marker out, for it described him perfectly.

_Here lies the hero Inuyasha_

_Not Youkai nor Ningen_

_Not Evil nor Good_

_Just Hanyou; In Between_

_Loved by Most, Hated by Few_

_May His Memory be Carried Throughout The Ages_

"Carried throughout the ages huh? Guess they didn't know that I'm not going back." Kagome sighed. After having had said a prayer for Inuyasha's soul to rest, Kagome fell asleep by his side, as she always had, except this time she didn't feel the same safeness she always had. She did fall asleep eventually though, even if it was only a light slumber.

* * *

**Dream**

* * *

Kagome awoke in a field of wild flowers, surrounded by a stream and forests for miles around. The sky was of the clearest blue, and in the distance she could hear the birds chirping. Her kimono had fallen open, and when she went to go wash the sleep from her eyes, she noticed the crescent had returned to her mark on her neck.

"You have to go home Kagome, to the future." Her eyes widened as she turned around.

"Inuyasha?"

"You have to go back, not because I want you to, but because you have to."

"Why? Why can't I just build a little hut on top of this mountain and live here?! I could always be close to you!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"No. If you don't go back, that future you know won't exist. Besides, in the future, the mountain behind the shrine is this mountain; didn't you recognize that? The well is right at the bottom. When you get to the future, you can build a hut on top of the mountain if that is what you want to do baka, you just need to go back."

"I don't want to."

"Kago, please, if not for the future, then for me." The look in his eyes was begging her to just go. It was the look that caused her to cave in, not because he was asking, or because she secretly wanted to, no, it was the look.

"The future won't exist if I don't go back?" He shook his head no and gave a soft sigh. "This…this is all a dream isn't it? You're not really alive…"

"No Kagome…I'm still dead…" It hurt when he said it; it just sounded more real when he said it. The female hanyou wrapped her arms tightly around her other half. He in turn, held her just as tightly.

"I'm so sorry Inu…I…I never wanted to…you know that, right?"

"Hai Kago, I know you didn't…but you've got to go now…"

"I don't want to" Kagome began to reply as he began to fade.

"I don't want you to…unfortunately Kago, you can't stay here…the world needs their hero."

"Keh. You're the hero Inu. The world needs you more than they need me." Inuyasha kissed the now weeping onna on her head. His only reply was a smile.

"Goodbye Kagome. Be happy for me, okay?" With that Kagome was once again left alone in the meadow, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Goodbye Inuyasha…"

* * *

**End Dream**

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sun smiling upon her face. Kagome held a small smile of her own on her face. She'd try to be happy, for Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed what little of her belongings she had brought with her and, with one last look at Inuyasha's grave, began to head for the well. Once the young hanyou was out of sight, a transparent figure emerged from the castle that had once belonged to Mamoru, a single arrow emerging from his heart, bloodlessly. The figure smiled and turned back into the palace and disappeared.

"That's my wench."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

A/N

Wow…just wow…well this is the final chapter before the epilogue. Thanks to all the readers who stayed with me over the year and a bit its taken me to write this story. I know it seems I kill off either Kagome or Inuyasha in every single one of my stories, but this one is definitely going to be different from the others. Please guys, stay tuned for an epilogue and some info on the sequel!! Yes, I decided long ago I was going to build a sequel to A Miko. It will give more insight into Inuyasha and Kagome's life in the villages when they were younger as well as some new characters and a major twist! Stay tuned!

Love,

Shurokami


	15. Epilogue

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

A young woman sat on the front steps of the shrine, holding a small bundle in her arms, waiting for her brother to come home from school. The bundle, barely three months old, was sleeping soundly as the woman watched over her. The woman smiled down at the infant. Both appeared to be human to the naked eye, but to the world of youkai, these two were merely a very powerful exiled hanyou and her pup. All youkai knew that the pup would be a threat when she grew up, coming from two of the world's strongest beings. She sure didn't look like much right now, her soft black hair that flipped up at the ends would normally hide the two matching black koinu ears that sat atop her head when she was born, and her eyes were of the fiercest gold. At such a young age this pup held the eyes of a warrior, just like her father had before her. Now though, she held the eyes of a mere human, a disguise to keep the world of youkai a secret. Her normal koinu ears were exchanged for ningen ears and regular human nails replaced her tiny claws.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up from the pup in her arms, and smiled at Souta.

"Ohayo Souta! How was your first day of school?"

"Meh, you know how it is. Teachers talking, homework, chatting it up with all the cute girls…"

"I see we have a player in the family…"

"Hey, I can't help it that pops taught me all I know sis."

"I know I know…now get inside and go do your homework." Souta huffed and began to walk into the shrine, but not before gazing at the well house. Kagome had boarded it up after she got back, and had sealed it with her strongest sutras, making sure nothing nor no one would cross between the dimensions ever again. He then turned to look back at his adopted sister, who was gazing down at the tiny hanyou in her arms.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Hai, Souta?"

"Are you ever going to tell Tenshi?" Kagome began to fiddle with the locket that remained around her daughter's neck, and then looked at Souta.

"She'll find out eventually Souta. In time, she'll learn who she is and where she comes from, as well as who she comes from. Don't worry, Kit." Souta smiled and nodded, and then ran into the house. The sooner he finished his homework, the sooner he got to go play on his brand-new ps3. Kagome on the other hand, walked up to the well house and stopped before it. Manoeuvring Tenshi so that she rested on one arm, and placed the other hand on the door.

"Kagome, you coming inside or what?" Kagome sighed and let her hand fall. Turning away from the well and her past, she faced Souta and smiled.

"Yeah I'm coming, just give me a sec, okay?" Kagome began to walk back to the shrine house, stopping at the base of the Goshinboku. She smiled and let a single tear fall. Turning away from the ancient tree that had given her so much, she went inside to help her kitsune otouto with his homework.

* * *

End Chapter

End Story

* * *

A/N

Well that's the end. Or is it? There is going to be a sequel, I'm going to post the first chapter after I post this one. This story took exactly 93 pages to create! Wow…I don't even think I have that many reviews lol. Anyways I'd like to once again thank all of you that have stuck with me through my unpredictable posting and all of the suspense throughout the past year. Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter of the sequel: "A Hanyou of Her Own Class"

Ja for now!

Shurokami

* * *

Dictionary:

Tenshi- Angel

* * *

And now a little present…chapter 1 of "A Hanyou of Her Own Class"!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1- Down the Rabbit Hole Once More**

* * *

She woke with the sun, as she always had, and began to get ready for her first day of high school. Yesterday had been her sixteenth birthday, and boy did she get a lot of gifts. A brand new bow and arrow set from her mother, a sweet new ps6 from her uncle Souta, a mummified hand from her great-jiji, and a bouquet from the cutest guy in her grade, Hitoshi Hojo. Yes, it had seemed like the Hojo clan would always have a thing for the Higurashi's, at least that's what her mama told her. Speaking of Mama Higurashi, she should be coming in any minute now…

"Tenshi, are you ready to go? Breakfast is on the table for you." Ah, there she was. Mama Higurashi, as her friends called her, was the one widowed mother that no one knew why didn't get remarried or even go on a date. She had bright chocolate orbs that shone brighter than the sun, and the blackest hair that fell into loose curls just below her shoulders. Her face held little wrinkles if any, and her face was that of a goddess. All of Tenshi's guy friends secretly wanted to only get close to the gawky teen so that they could get close to her mama. It wasn't that Tenshi was butt-ugly or anything. No she was just the opposite. Her only downfall was her long limbs and attitude. If anyone said something in the wrong way to her, Tenshi would go berserk on them. This would be the third school in the past year that she would be attending.

"Hai mama. Arigatou!" Tenshi ran downstairs and grabbed the toast off of the counter, along with her lunch. She ran out the door and past the well house, the one place her mama forbid her to enter at the shrine. She never knew why, but whenever she walked past it, she felt something call to her. She shrugged it off as usual and continued on her way to school.

* * *

Kagome stared out of the window at her daughter. It seems like just yesterday she had found out that she was pregnant with her. She had been overjoyed. It was then that she decided to board up the well, so that Tenshi would never suffer like she and her father had. Kagome knew too, that if Tenshi was meant to go down the well, there was no stopping her. That was why she had bought her daughter her very own bow and arrow set. The child was amazing when it came to the bow, some would say better than the famous miko-hanyou herself. Kagome sighed. Those days were over. She was just a shrine miko now, nothing more. If only she could go for a run though, like in the olden days. Maybe that would be what she did today, go out back and visit Inuyasha's grave. She nodded and went to go get ready; she had to look her best for her nakama.

Once she was in her prettiest kimono, Kagome removed her earrings from her ears, where her containment charm had been placed. Her ears slowly changed from that of ningen ears to black fuzzy koinu ears. Her eyes too, changed from a chocolate to lilac colour as she sprouted herself a soft fluffy, black tail. On her cheek sprouted her black hoshi as she felt her claws and fangs elongate to their demonic-lengths.

"Ahh. It feels so good to be back in this form…if only for a bit." Kagome smiled as she stretched, then began to two hour run to the peak of the mountain, enjoying how fast the trees whizzed by her and the strength she felt once more after sixteen years of being in her ningen form. Kagome meant to keep the youkai side of the family a secret from Tenshi, until after she was old enough to understand. She couldn't show anyone, or she would risk the youkai world. It was true that Tenshi was mature for her age, but she felt that at sixteen the young hanyou would not be able to be responsible enough to hold that kind of secret.

After two hours, Kagome managed to make it to the peak of the mountain. She hadn't been up there since she left Sengoku Jidai, never once went to go visit the father of her only biological child. She silently walked up to the grave marker and smiled at her friends' kind words they left for the mighty hanyou. Now that she was here, she didn't know where to start.

"Ohayo, Inuyasha." Kagome was met by silence, as was to be expected. "Sorry for not visiting you in a while…it just hurts to be here, you know?" Once again, silence met the miko-hanyou's ears. "…You've got a daughter, Inuyasha. Her name is Tenshi. She's sixteen now…" Kagome smiled. She never even told him about Tenshi. What kind of mate was she? "She has your eyes. She doesn't know it, but she does. She's also got your attitude that baka. Got kicked out of two schools in one semester last year for picking fights." Still no reply. And here Kagome was expecting something amazing. Why shouldn't she? After all she'd been through you could have thought that there would be some spirit talking to her or something crazy like that. Kagome sighed and bowed her head in defeat. This was why she didn't come up here; because she knew she'd be met by deafening silence instead of comforting familiarity. "I miss you, Inuyasha. And I know, if Tenshi were to know you, she'd miss you too." A tear fell down her cheek. Why was it that she was crying a lot more lately? Just as silently as she came, she left, not noticing the lone transparent figure standing in the doorway of the old palace, a sad smile on his face and a tear rolling down his pale cheek.

"I miss you too…Kagome."

* * *

Tenshi arrived home that afternoon to the smell of cookies baking in the oven and her mama slaving over dinner. With a smile, the young girl crept up behind her mother and enveloped her in a gigantic hug.

"Ohayo mama." Kagome smiled. Her daughter knew exactly what she needed sometimes, even if she didn't know her mama needed it at the time.

"Ohayo Ten-chan. How was your first day of school?" Tenshi sighed and let go of her mother.

"Horrible. I feel like an outcast mama. Like I don't belong. Heck, even the losers shun me." Tenshi put her backpack on the table and began to do her homework.

"I'm sure they'll warm up to you Tenshi. It's hard not to."

"Hey mama?"

"Hai, Tenshi?"

"Have you ever felt, that you don't belong? That you should be somewhere else, where they accept you as you are? Where they don't look at you like a freak?" Kagome looked up from the stove and turned to her daughter and sighed, a look of sheer sorrow on her face.

"All the time, baby." Tenshi gasped. She had never seen her mama so down.

"Mama? Is everything okay?" Kagome smiled and shook her head to dismiss her daughter.

"Yeah, everything's okay Ten-chan. I just…was thinking of your Tousan." The teenager gave her mom a questioning glance. The shrine keeper never talked of her late husband. That was the golden rule; never ask about tousan.

"Mama?" Once again Kagome shook her head.

"I'll tell you when you're older Tenshi. Now finish your homework and let's eat." Tenshi shook it off and smiled, getting back to her homework. Tonight they were having her favourite; ramen.

* * *

Tenshi was now in bed, having gotten ready for bed and was dead tired. She was slowly drifting off into the world of sleep, and would have been out in a couple of seconds, if it hadn't been for the shadow that was in her bedroom window. She quickly got up from her mattress and lept to the window, just in time to see the shadow disappear into the well house. Tenshi quickly ran out of her room, down the stairs and out the door, trying to catch whoever was trespassing on the shrine grounds. She removed the papers that held the door shut and ran into the well house and down the darkened stairs.

"Who's in here? Show yourself!"

_Tenshiiii…_ The young teenager thought she heard on the wind. Goosebumps trailed up her arms as she felt fear crawl up her spine.

"W-who's there?"

"Tenshi…" The voice was just above a whisper now.

"How do you know my name?" Tenshi began to walk further into the well house, to the point where she was now at the well itself.

"Tenshi." The voice was now behind her, whipping around, Tenshi came face to face with the ghost of some disfigured human with a solid arrow protruding from his chest. He had the most amber of eyes, something that was most definitely not natural and two from what she could tell as white koinu ears atop his head. Scared, Tenshi took a step back, and tripped on the lip of the well, falling in.

"MAMA!!!" was all that was heard from the well house as Kagome woke. Quickly she got up and checked her daughter's bedroom, noticing that the one thing she didn't want out of place was. Tearing downstairs, she noticed that the door was wide open. Running outside, Kagome looked around to find the well house doors, also wide open, and a transparent figure standing in the doorway, pointing to the well. She ran like no other past the shuroi hanyou of her past, noticing that her daughter was not present in the housing at all. Turning to Inuyasha, she began to yell.

"What the hell did you do?!" Inuyasha calmly looked down at her and said in the calmest of tones he could muster.

"She had to go Kagome. It was her destiny to go back."

"She has no protection you baka!"

"She will, in time." Kagome went to go slap his, only for her hand to go through his face.

"She's only sixteen, Inuyasha! She doesn't know who or what she is! She could get eaten by a youkai for all we know!"

"She'll be fine, Kagome. Trust me on this." Kagome shook her head and ripped off her earrings, allowing her transformation to take place as she jumped down the well herself. She was shocked to find out that the well did not let her pass. "It won't let you through just yet." Kagome jumped out of the well and got in her nakama's face.

"Why the fuck not?! That's my daughter on the other side!" Inuyasha attempted to wrap her in a hug.

"The same reason the well did not let your okasan when you first went down the well. She needs to discover herself before you can go back." Kagome looked back at the well and began to weep.

"Tenshi…"

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

A/N

Okay. That's it for now! Lemme know what you guys think!


End file.
